Cerita Di Balik SasoDei
by Rana Maruta
Summary: "Emm Dei, sebenernya…." Sasori akan membuat pengakuan! Deidara udah was-was sendiri. Gimana jadinya kalo Sasori menyatakan cinta? (pede amat lo Dei!) mungkinkah dia akan terkena serangan jantung mendadak? Ah! Who knows? /"Sebenernya aku…."/ "Sebenernya aku tu..." Mau tau? Apdet lho! Final chapter!
1. Meeting Sasori

**Hoi…hoi saya balik lagi lhoooo *krikkrik… sepertinya saya tak diharapkan…. *krik**

**Okelah…. Saya masih buat fic Akatsuki nih, masih humor pula -_- memang author tak berbakat.**

**Tapi kali ini ada romancenya lhooo,**

**tapi ya gak kerasa kali maklumilah saya belum pernah buat fic yang ada romancenya**

**hehe tapi yang berkenan bacalah fanfic ku ini *nangisbombay**

**Disclaimer : Sampai kapan saya harus mengatakannya? Pastilah Masashi Kishimoto**

**A/N : Gak usah pake warning,**

**Jika tidak sesuai yang diharapkan pembaca silahkan saja tutup tab ini Oke?**

**.**

**.**

**SOMEONE POV'S**

Tap..tap..tap… terdengar derap langkah dari luar gua Akatsuki. Bayangannya terlihat cukup jelas di dinding batu tersebut. Tunggu, sepertinya dia membawa… SAMEHADA?! Apa-apaan ini! Mungkinkah itu Kisame? Atau jangan-jagan dia Fuguki Suikazan! Ah tidak mungkin… apa salahku sehingga dia mengejarku? Lagian tubuh Kisame sama Fuguki kan beda jauh! (gimana sih!) Ah masa bodoh siapa dia.

"Kenapa tidak melawan?" hah suara itu bergema di seluruh gua ini.

Darah menetes dari pedangnya setiap dia melangkahkan kakinya. Dia semakin mendekat. CUKUP….!

SRING! CRACK!

Kunaiku tepat sasaran…, tapi….

Suna bunshin! JLEB!

**END OF SOMEONE POV'S**

.

"Hooaaah…. Ternyata mimpi buruk, un." Deidara ngos-ngosan gara-gara mimpi buruk tadi. Lalu dia menguap seraya mengusap matanya yang masih rabun(?)

"Masih jam 1 malam," gumamnya setelah melirik jam di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Eh, Danna mana ya?" si Dei malah garuk-garuk kepala, mungkin saja banyak kutu tanah liat di rambutnya(?)

"Ano… Ah! Sasori no Danna ngapain di sana? Kok gak tidur sih?" Gak sadar Deidara teriak-teriak sendiri, sampai-sampai Pein yang ada di samping kamarnya marah-marah.

"Woy! Diem lo banci udah malem tauk!"

"Maaf leader!" Eh Deidara malah teriak lagi. Heran deh ni anak daritadi ngomong terus, sendirian lagi, bukannya gak salah kalo dia masuk Akastuki? Soalnya semua orang di Akatsuki juga rada miring semua(uwaaa author mohon ijin menghina Akatsuki dulu ya…hehe). Sekilas ada hawa membunuh di sekitar author, tapi tenang saja…. Sudah saya potong bagian yang tidak penting. Ok back to the story…

TRING! Pierchingnya Pein copot satu.

Eh salah, maksudnya bel yang tergantung di pintu kamar Deidara dan Sasori berbunyi karena terdorong angin.

Deidara bangkit menghampiri Sasori dalam wujud Hiruko yang terdiam di pojok kamar. Angin malam membuatnya sedikit merinding. Salah siapa jendelanya gak punya kaca !(?), tapi ya bener sih, ini kan di GUA!

"Sasori-danna! Kok di sini sih?" Deidara mengguncang bahu Hiruko. Karena dia kira Sasori ketiduran dalam posisi berdiri (?)

"Danna…" panggilnya lembut (ceilah)

"Danna," panggil Dei sekali lagi. Gak ada jawaban.

"Danna!" Deidara udah mulai naik darah. Kalo bukan karena dia masih baru di Akatsuki ini, dia nggak bakal segan-segan narik kerah jubah masternya itu.

CKLEK! Gagang pintu kamar berputar.

Deidara mulai keringet dingin. Jangan dihiraukan, dia mah emang lebay. Sekali lagi beredar aura hitam di belakang author. Saya tidak akan menuliskannya di sini. Yang jelas Deidara udah gemeteran akut.

CLAK! Pintu pun terbuka dan menampilkan sosok pemuda yang tak berwajah, eh maksudnya kan gak keliatan, dan dilihat dari model bajunya yang norak, sepertinya dia memakai jubah Akatsuki. Tingginya kurang lebih sama dengan Deidara(wuih jeli amat tuh dari jauh udah keliatan tingginya sama)

"Ngapain lo?" tanya sosok itu setelah mendapati dirinya ditatap Deidara dengan tatapan yang aneh.

Deidara terpaku. Parahnya lagi, ternyata dia terpaku bumi. Dia hanya bisa menatap pemuda itu dari jauh, dia tak bisa bergerak. Setelahnya, dia sadar kalau itu ternyata genjutsu Itachi. Dia mulai terbayang kalau Itachi memanfaatkan kelemahan matanya saat sedang mengantuk, lalu dari kamarnya ia mulai menggunakan sharingannya dan memantulkannya di kaca yang kemudian terpantul oleh aquarium Kisame barulah….

"Woy!" teriak sosok itu tiba-tiba yang udah lumutan nungguin Deidara bengong. Oh ternyata, Deidara cuma berkhayal saudara-saudara!

"Eh, siapa lo?!" Deidara hampir saja menjerit saat sosok itu mulai mendekatinya.

Baru saja pemuda itu akan membuka mulutnya Deidara berkata lagi, "Jangan-jangan…. Elo anggota baru juga ya?" Pemuda itu hanya menghela nafas.

"Kenapa lo gak jawab un?!"

"A…"

"Hyaaa…. Bangun Sasori no danna! Ada penyusup un!" Teriak Dei lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

'Dasar…. Gimana mo jawab kalo kepotong terus! Ternyata bener kata leader, ni anak cerewet banget!' inner si sosok tadi.

"Sasori no danna! Kenapa diem aja un? THEEEDAAAAKK!" jerit Deidara lebay, membuat Pein kembali menggonggong(?) " Gue Shinra Tensei baru tau rasa lo!"

Deidara langsung mingkem. Si pemuda makin heran aja, alisnya terangkat sebelah.

"Hoi," panggil pemuda itu.

"Danna…." Rintih Dei. Sosok itu ga menyangka padahal baru tiga hari mereka kenalan, Deidara udah nangisin partnernya itu.

Pemuda itu mendekati Deidara. Kini Deidara bisa melihat dengan jelas wajahnya. Warna rambutnya yang merah terang, mata _hazel_nya yang sayu, kulitnya putih bersih, wajahnya juga tampan. Dan benar saja, tingginya tak lebih dari tinggi Deidara sekarang! Hebat! Tebakan yang tepat!

"Dei!"

"Hiks…hiks, un" Deidara nangis sesenggukan sambil ngelapin ingusnya. Nangispun masih pake 'un'.

"Oi," panggil pemuda sekali lagi.

"Hiks…hiks." Sekarang malah ingusnya dilapin ke jubahnya Hiruko.

"Woy! Diem dulu lo ah baka!" bentak pemuda tersebut. Deidara mulai memperhatikannya.

"Gue Sasori!" kata sosok itu setengah membentak. Deidara menunjukkan raut wajah yang biasa aja.

"Owh…. Masa' sih un?" kata-kata Dei bikin pemuda yang mengaku sebagai Sasori itu naik pitam. Sontak saja dia langsung marah-marah.

"Kalo kagak percaya, cek aja sendiri manusia jelek yang lo panggil danna itu!" dia tidak sadar, sungguh tidak sadar kalo dia menjelek-jelekkan karyanya sendiri.

" Hah?!" Deidara cengo. Dia melihat sosok Hiruko dengan seksama sekali lagi. Ternyata GAK ADA MATANYA! Deidara yang kaget segera melepaskan cadar yang menutupi sebagian wajah Hiruko. Terlihat dua garis dari kedua ujung bibirnya. Pemuda itu benar! Benar apanya? Sebenarnya Dei juga bingung.

"Liat kan? Dia itu cuma boneka! Gue ini yang Sasori," kata pemuda itu meyakinkan.

"Lho?! Jadi kalo lo emang Sasori, selama ini lo di mana?" tanya Deidara yang menurut Sasori sangat (tidak) sopan.

"Lo gak sadar juga kalo gue ini ahlinya kugutsu?"

Deidara mencoba berpikir.

1 detik...

2 detik...

3 detik...

10 detik!

Dan akhirnya dia tau apa yang harus dia ucapkan….

"Dei gak paham…." GUBRAK! Sasori nepuk jidat.

"Gue ada di dalem Hiruko, gue yang ngendaliin Hiruko," jelas Sasori singkat, padat dan gak jelas untuk Deidara.

"Ooh…" Deidara pura-pura ngerti.

"Tapi Danna…." Deidara memperhatikan Sasori secara detail, mulai dari ujung rambutnya sampai benang-benang kusut yang ada di ujung jubahnya gara-gara dulu kesangkut giginya Kisame.

"Apaan?" jawab Sasori sinis.

"Danna…. Kok …. KAWAIIII!" sungguh lebay saudara-saudara, Deidara langsung menghambur ke Sasori untuk memeluknya. Naas, Sasori yang belum sempat menghindar akhirnya hanya bisa pasrah terduduk ditanah dalam pelukan Deidara. Dia sudah menyangka pasti begini akhirnya.

Sasori masih ingat waktu pertamakali Itachi melihat sosoknya yang asli. Dia langsung minta foto-foto bareng Sasori, BAYANGKAN SEORANG UCHIHA ITACHI! Ternyata amatlah narsis. Esoknya, dia memamerkan Sasori pada otoutounya yang katanya dia benci itu. Katanya dia mau pamer kalo dia juga punya kok temen yang unyu, gak cuman Sasuke doang yang (sok) polos. Sasukenya sih biasa aja, tapi temen-temennya tu lhoh…. Terutama yang cewek-cewek dan YANG RAMBUTNYA PINK ITU! Bikin Sasori ilfeel.

"KYAAAA…. DANNA TERNYATA IMUT SEKALI!"

"HUSSH…. URUSAI!" teriakan Konan membahana di seluruh penjuru mata angin (?). Sampai-sampai gua yang mereka tempati atau yang mereka sebut markas bergetar hebat. Zetsu yang lagi tidur di dalem tanah langsung copot venus flytrapnya. Hidan yang lagi ngigo Dewa Jashin kena amuk sama DJnya. Kakuzu yang lagi mimpi indah sambil melukin kopernya langsung ganti mimpi menjadi 'Koper Duid Yang Tertukar', Kisame yang lagi molor langsung keselek ilernya sendiri, Itachi tanpa sadar udah nyantet otoutounya pake boneka vodoonya Sasuke yang dipeluknya. Dan tersisa Pein yang kebekep kertas. Entah apa salah Pein kenapa dia yang jadi korbannya.

Sasori udah mau copot tabung jantungya. Deidara mah malah kesenengan meluk Sasori, udah gak peduli sama aura membunuh Konan yang semerbak di sekitar markas.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Danna habis darimana?" tanya Deidara.

"Oh tadi habis buat replikanya Samehada," jawab Sasori enteng.

"Ha?!"

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Huwaaaa….. gak ada Tobinya gak seru nih T_T…**

**Tapi mo gimana lagi kan aneh kalo Dei baru masuk, masa' udah ada Tobi…**

**Tapi author akan memperjuangkan Tobi ada di fanfic ini! Yeay!**

**Oya apa hubungannya mimpi Deidara sama Sasori yang habis buat replikannya Samehada yaa?**

**Nantikan aja , tapi bukan di chapter selajutnya hehe…**

**Ripiuwnya-ripiuwnya… **

**eh gak usah juga gak papa deh *tampangmelas**


	2. Meeting Akatsuki (?)

**Ini dia lajutannya**

**Yok tanpa ba bi bu lagi…**

**.**

**.**

**Cerita Di Balik SasoDei**

**Disclaimer : Bang Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

Pagi yang sangat cerah bagi Deidara. Padahal, diluar mendung, petir menyambar-nyambar, mati lampu lagi! Tapi gak masalah kok, kan masih pagi. Kenapa sangat cerah? Karena Deidara disenterin matanya, BAYANGKAN MATANYA DISENTERIN! Kenapa matanya disenterin? Karena ternyata Deidara sakit demam saudara-saudara! Mau tau kenapa Deidara demam? Beginilah….

_Flashback_

"Danna kok lama-lama panas ya?" keluh Deidara.

"Masa' sih?" jawab Sasori innocent. Ya jelas aja, dia kan boneka gak bisa ngerasain apa-apa.

"Iya Danna, nyalain kipas anginnya dong! ACnya juga ya yang paling dingin!" perintah Deidara seenak udelnya. Pertanyaannya darimana Akastuki mendapatkan uang untuk membeli kipas angin dan AC sekaligus?

"Baka! Mana ada kipas angin di sini?! Mana pake AC-AC segala lagi!" Sasori menjitak kepala Deidara. Nah, sekarang jelas darimana mereka mendapatkannya… yaitu dari mimpi Deidara!

"Aw sakit! Ah apa pake tanah liat aja ya un?" gumam Deidara. Dia mulai mengunyah tanah liat dengan mulut yang ada di tangannya. Dan jadilah sebuah burung puyuh kecil, niatnya mau buat kipasan.

Sasori cuma bisa cengok. Dan BUUUSH!

Burung tadi pun malah jadi nyamuk super gede. "GYAAAA salah segel!"

Sasori sweatdrop. Deidara malah lari-lari keliling kamar sambil teriak-teriak, dan lagi-lagi bikin Konan yang sedang ngamuk langsung datang ke kamar mereka. Sambil pasang deathglare, Konan agak terkejut dengan pemandangan yang barusan diliatnya. Seketika, nyamuk super gede milik Deidara meluncur menuju Konan dengan cepat. Lantas nyamuk itu langsung mendapat bogem milik Sakura yang dipinjam sebentar oleh Konan, tapi naasnya nyamuk itu malah mental dan ujung mulutnya menusuk pantat Deidara. Belakangan baru diketahui bahwa nyamuk tersebut ternyata jenis _aedes aegepty. _Lalu apakah Dei bisa demam dengan kejadian seperti itu? Entahlah.

_End Of Flashback_

Deidara benar-benar sudah malas mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam, termasuk apa yang diceritakan Sasori.

"Hmm… kayaknya lo kanker darah deh," ujar Hidan si dokter jadi-jadian seenak jidat setelah memeriksa (baca : membutakan) mata Deidara dengan senternya.

"Hoo…. Maaf Dei, gue gak sengaja…" kata Konan sambil menunduk. Ternyata dia percaya dengan vonis Hidan ck,ck.

"Oya Sasori kemana?" kali ini giliran Kisame yang berbicara.

"Lho!? Kisame lo minus ya? Kok gak bilang ke gue?! Kan nanti bisa gue bikinin kacamata yang pas!" ujar Hidan pede. Dibuatin kacamata sama Hidan, yang ada nanti malah mirip sama Karin yang notabene kacamatanya gak pas ukuran dioptrinya. Makanya si Karin itu rabun, dia kira Sasuke ganteng, padahal kan gak sama sekali. Setidaknya begitulah pernyataan Itachi terhadap kacamata Karin.

"Kok gitu? Walaupun ikan, gue juga suka makan wortel tauk!" bantah kisame yang mengakui bahwa dirinya adalah seorang ikan (?)

"Nah ntu, Sasori kan ada di belakang Itachi!" kata Hidan sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Hiruko di belakang Itachi.

"Bego! Itu Hiruko bukan Sasori!" bentak Kisame.

"Lho? Gue bingung!"

"Lo emang gak mudengan!" ejek Kakuzu yang lagi khusyu' menghitung duid.

"Woy! Gak usah pake ngatain segala lo ******!" kata-kata Hidan disensor demi kepentingan bayi Kurenai (?)

"Udah-udah, Sasori lagi gue suruh beliin majalah bokep terbaru!" kata Pein menggebu-gebu. Selanjutnya adalah adegan dimana kami shuriken bersiap-siap menghujani Pein.

"E-enggak kok… si-si Sasori gue suruh beli obat…"

Deidara diem aja. Kisame angguk-angguk tanda mengerti, sedangkan Kakuzu geleng-geleng tanda tak terima ada pengeluaran untuk hal se-sepele ini.

"Udah tenang aja pake duit gue kok," kata Konan. Kakuzu pun angguk-angguk tanda mengerti. Sedangkan Kisame malah sekarang yang geleng-geleng.

"Wah, Hidan masa' lo belum tau wujud asli Sasori sih ?" kata Kisame masih geleng-geleng.

"Iya ho'oh, Sasori itu asli unyu banget lhooo…" kali ini Itachi pamer lagi. Hidan masih gak ngerti. Si Deidara yang mendengar pernyataan Itachi membelalakkan matanya karena kaget. Ternyata Itachi sedang mencari pengganti adeknya yang unyu (pas masih kecil) itu.

"Hadeh… masa' lo belom liat sih, Deidara yang masih baru aja udah," timpal Konan.

CKLEK! Pintu kamar terbuka.

Semua mata tertuju pada siapa yang ada di balik pintu tersebut. Baru Nampak batang hidungnya, eh tiba-tiba Zetsu nongol ngalangin pandangan.

"Ada yang tau pemotong rumput gue gak?" tanyanya polos, gak lihat Hidan udah bener-bener ngebet pengen tau apakah itu Sasori?

"Oh gue lihat kayaknya tadi hiunya Kisame keselek tu benda," jawab Itachi datar.

"UAPAAAA?" jerit Zetsu dan Kisame bebarengan. Mereka langsung berhamburan keluar kamar menuju benda dan ikannya masing-masing. Sementara itu terpampanglah seorang Hidan yang cengo akut melihat sosok Sasori yang baru datang.

"Okaeri Sasori…." sapa Itachi yang paling girang saat melihat Sasori. padahal belum ada yang mengucapkan 'tadaima'.

"Oh iya, tadaima," ujar Sasori sambil cengengesan. Sangatlah telat kata-kata itu terucap. Deidara malah blushing melihat wajah Sasori yang cengengesan itu.

"Dei, ini ada k*nimag!" katanya sambil melewati Hidan yang sedang membuat air terjun.

"Baka! Sasori! kenapa beli k*nimag!" bentak Pein yang sok tau soal obat-obatan.

"Hah?! Terus apaan dong?" kata Sasori dengan tampang bego.

"Deidara kan kanker darah…" kata Konan dramatis karena termakan oleh vonis Hidan.

"Masa' sih? Siapa yang bilang?"

"Iya, soalnya darahnya kan udah diisep sama nyamuk 'apes ajeb-ajeb', jadi darahnya udah tercemar sama virusnya. Makanya gue vonis kanker darah," kata Hidan yang sudah bebas dari acara membuat air terjunnya. Dia yakin seyakin Sarutobi yang menuduh Orochimaru mencuri kolornya.

Sasori yang masih ragu mendekati Deidara dan menjewer kedua kuping Deidara "Tahan napas Dei!"

Deidara menuruti apa kata Sasori. Yang lainnya hanya bengong. Setelah beberapa detik, Sasori melepaskan jewerannya karena tidak terjadi apa-apa. Memangnya apa yang diharapkan Sasori?

Sementara itu Deidara masih menahan nafas sampai kulitnya hampir menyerupai Kisame.

"Hmm… ternyata gak terjadi apa-apa" kata Sasori sok mikir.

"Dei!" seru Itachi saat melihat Dei udah kayak hiunya Kisame kejepit Manda. Kasian Kisame selalu disangkut pautkan pada perumpamaan yang jelek-jelek.

"Eh nafas Dei!" pekik Sasori dan Pein bersamaan. Keduanya saling berpandagan, hampir saja mereka akan dibilang yaoi yang romantis kalo saja Pein tidak terkesan melotot dengan rinnegannya dan bunyi sendi-sendi pergelangan tangan Konan yang ada di belakang mereka.

"Hosh…hosh…hosh, un" Astaga! Disaat ngos-ngosan pun Deidara masih sempat memakai 'UN'!

"Errrr, sayang duidnya ternyata obatnya gak kepake," ujar Kakuzu yang masih santai ngitungin duidnya.

"Semuanya…" kata-kata Deidara terpotong.

"Ya Dei?" kata Konan harap-harap cemas.

"Aku…"

"Ya?" Akatsuki minus ZetKisaKaku semakin cemas.

"Aku…"

"Hn?" yang ini malah Itachi nyoba ngikutin gayanya Sasuke.

"Aku…Cuma….pengen…."

"Apa?" kata mereka bersamaan.

"Aku… pengen… MAKAN!"

"WHUAAATTTSS?" teriak Kakuzu sok inggris. Kenapa hanya Kakuzu? Karena dia yakin beberapa helai duid akan hilang dari pandangannya.

"Wokeee Dei… apapun untukmu…" kata Konan. Kali ini gantian Konan yang mendapat deathglare dari Pein, sayangnya rinnegan Pein bagi Konan hanya seperti obat nyamuk cetakan gagal.

"Semuanya cepet ke dapur buat masak kalo gak mau jadi masakannya!" perintah Konan. Akatsuki minus SasoDei yang mendengar itu termasuk Zetsu dan Kisame langsung capcus menuju dapur.

"Kenapa gak ikut ke dapur Danna un?" sudah pasti tanya Deidara pada Sasori.

"Biarin males, lagian yang enak dimasak kan cuma Kisame," jawab Sasori enteng. Lagi-lagi poor Kisame.

"Konan gak bakal marah kalo gue gak ikut," lanjut Sasori.

"Kok bisa un?"

Sasori Cuma mesam-mesem gak jelas dan bikin Deidara blush lagi.

Sementara itu….

"Oy, mana Sasori?" teriak Konan. Siap-siap memberi Sasori celemek dan cobek beserta Lombok-lomboknya.

"Konan-chan… biar aku aja yang ngulek ya?" pinta Itachi.

"Chan-chan, emang Konan siapa lo?!" sewot Pein gak terima. Hanya dibalas Itachi dengan tatapan suka-suka-gue-dong.

"Kenapa? Emang Sasori mana?" kata Konan, karena dia tau Sasori paling cocok kalo suruh ngulek, kan matanya gak bakal pedes tuh.

"Ah gaktau sih, tapi dia tadi udah bantu ngulitin Dewa Jashin sama Hidan. Lagian gue kan pake mangekyou sharingan," kata Itachi ngarang banget.

"Emang apa efeknya kalo pake mangekyou sharingan?" sambung Pein.

"Gak ada sih," kata Itachi dengan innocent. Pein sweatdrop.

"Yaudah deh nih!" Konan menyodorkan cobek beserta isinya pada Itachi. 'uhuhhu berhasil juga Konan gue bo'ongin' inner Itachi dengan senyuman laknat. Tapi kenapa Itachi membantu Sasori? ada apakah gerangan yang sedang terjadi? Nantikan chapter selanjutnya!

**TBC**

.

.


	3. Rencana

**Terimakasih yang sudah meripiuw yaaa ^^**

**Wah daku sudah senang kok, bisa buat readers ketawa hiks terharu….. *sokdramatis**

**Oke deh author kasih lebih banyak romance dari yang kemaren…**

**Tapi kalo jelek maafkan author ya…. Authornya malah keasikan sama humornya hehe…**

**Silahkan membaca…**

**.**

**.**

**Cerita Di Balik SasoDei**

**Disclaimer : Seeorang yang diketahui bernama Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

"Dei…" teriakan Konan jelas menggema di seluruh penjuru gua Akatsuki walaupun tanpa toa.

"Makanannya udah siap neh, ada hiu bakar…" seru Itachi menambahkan sambil senyum-senyum licik.

"Hiks…hiks…" Kisame lagi nangis di pojokan, sedangkan Kakuzu lagi asyik berendam di bak berisikan uang gopekan. Dia sedang menikmati masa-masa dimana uangnya tak berkurang untuk persediaan bahan makanan, karena apa? Karena Kisame kalah suit sama Kakuzu. Katanya kalo Kisame kalah dia harus mengorbankan hiunya, sedangkan kalo Kakuzu kalah dia harus merelakan duidnya. Dan voila! Kakuzu lah yang menang.

"Iya, sebentar un!" jawab Deidara seraya menuruni tangga.

"Ehm…ehm," Pein berdehem, membuat semua anggota Akatsuki menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kenapa leader?" tanya Zetsu.

"Ehm…." Sekarang malah lebih keras. Akatsuki minus Konan dan Pein sepertinya melupakan sesuatu.

"O..uhuk..uhuk,." Nah Pein malah keselek ludahnya sendiri.

Hidan yang segera sadar apa yang terjadi langsung berdiri dari meja makan "Arigatou Konan!" serunya.

"Oh, arigatou Konan!" ucap yang lainnya bebarengan. Deidara cuma bengong.

"Hmm… yaudah ittadakimasu!" Konan mempersilahkan semuanya makan. Kenapa harus berterimakasih pada Konan kalo tadi mereka juga bantuin masak? Oh jadi begini…. Ternyata tadi itu yang masak cuma Konan seorang, karena yang lainnya mah ngerjainnya yang gampang-gampang. Nih ya, misalnya Hidan cuma ngelapin piring(awas bukan ngulitin DJ lho ya - baca chapter2), Itachi ternyata cuma ngulek setengah sambal, Pein apalagi malah asyik baca majalah masakan, padahal di belakangnya di kasih majalah -piip-, Kakuzu dan Kisame? Jangan ditanya, mereka cuma suit-suitan masalah duid dan ikan. Sasori ? kabur duluan… oke back to the story…

"Ittadakimasu!" ucap yang lainnya.

"Dei, jadi elo cuma kurang makan?" tanya Hidan sambil mengunyah makanannya, membuat perkataannya kurang jelas didengar.

" Hah?! Dei ternyata elo cupang bakar?" Entah mungkin karena efek venus flytrapnya, pendengaran Zetsu bukan agak terganggu lagi, tapi SANGAT TERGANGGU!

"Enggak un!" elak Deidara.

"Iya Dei, jadi elo cuma kurang makan?" Sasori mengulang pertanyaan Hidan, gak peduli sama kata-kata Zetsu barusan.

"Bukan kurang lagi Danna! Tapi udah gak makan dua hari!"

"Oh…" Sasori ber'oh' ria. Pantes aja Deidara gak makan selama dua hari, orang sehari setelah Deidara masuk Akatsuki langsung dikasih misi sama Sasori yang notabene gak perlu makan selama 2 hari!

"Udah-udah makan," ujar Pein sok bijak.

* * *

Sasori berjalan menuju ke ruang tengah, dimana ada Kisame yang lagi pundung.

"Gak ikut makan lo Kis?" tanyanya.

"Lo gak liat gue lagi berdoa buat hiu-hiu gue?!" kata Kisame masih berlinangan air mata sambil menyiapkan dupa. 'Buseet dah, ni anak udah ketularan Hidan kali ya' inner Sasori. akhirnya dia cuma duduk menonton drama asia kesukaan Itachi yaitu 'Boys Before Tomato' (?) entahlah author juga tidak paham apa maksud judul drama ini, yang pasti ada sangkut pautnya sama Sasuke.

Baru 3 iklan lewat, Pein udah nongkrong di sebelah Sasori. Tapi si Pein mah asyik baca majalah you-know-what.

"Danna!" panggil Deidara dari ruang makan.

"Hn?" jawab Sasori dengan ekspresi nyaris seperti Sasuke (perasaaan Sasuke dibawa-bawa terus ya) kalau saja Itachi tidak meninju wajah Sasori yang sebelah kanan terlebih dahulu. Entah muncul darimana tiba-tiba Itachi udah nonjok aja itu pipi kayu Sasori.

"Gak usah sok kayak adek gue deh lo!" pekik Itachi yang gak sadar kemaren-kemaren dia juga ngikutin gaya otoutounya sendiri, dan langsung pergi tanpa peduli nasib Sasori.

"Hyaaaa! Apa-apaan sih lo Chi?!" geram Sasori. Eh, gaktaunya Itachi udah meringis-mringis gara-gara kesakitan habis mukul kayu.

Sasori emang gak kerasa sakit, tapi liat aja mukanya udah kayak di episode 27 waktu Sakura nonjok mukanya Sasori… sampe retak gitu. Entah Itachi kesurupan apa, sampai sifatnya ke Sasori berubah drastis. Mungkinkah sindrom brother complex?

"Itachi-san! Kok mau nonjok gak bilang-bilang un?!" teriak Deidara yang asli bego (bercanda! Kan saya udah ijin mau menghina Akatsuki dulu, hehe)

Percuma saja, tidak digubris sama Itachi. "Danna gak papa?" tanya Deidara perhatian.

Baru kali ini Sasori merasa dirinya diperhatikan sama partnernya. Gimana enggak? Orang Orochimaru yang dulunya partner Sasori itu malah ngerjar-ngejar Itachi mulu, gagal Itachi, Sasuke pun sekarang jadi (tu kan ada Sasuke lagi)

"Ini, wajah gue retak…" ucap Sasori lebih kalem dari bisanya bicara sama Deidara. Walaupun masih pake 'gue'.

"Trus kalo retak harus digimanain Danna un?" tanya Deidara polos.

Untung cuma retak! Gak ada serpihan-serpihan kayu yang ilang, gawat tuh kalo ada harus di tambal!

"Udah gakpapa nanti gue cat lagi, " jawab Sasori enteng. Gak modal banget masa' di cat? Tapi lebih baik di cat daripada di plester…. Kan gak lucu boneka ganteng (?) kemana-mana bawa plester….

Sasori berjalan menaiki tangga untuk menuju kamar, sedangkan Deidara menguntit di belakang.

"Dei! Ini kutu-kutuan lo ketinggalan!" teriak Hidan tak berperikekutuan dari bawah.

"Oh iya! Danna, sebentar ya!" Deidara balik lagi ke bawah untuk mengambil mainan (baca : lempung)nya.

Setelah dia mengambilnya, dia kembali ke kamarnya dan Sasori. Di sana wajah Sasori udah kinclong lagi! Bayangkan, dalam beberapa detik wajahnya sudah seperti semula! Deidara hanya bisa cengo.

"Danna cepet banget nge-catnya un!" seru Deidara.

"Yaelah cuman nge-cat doang, gak usah lebay deh!" kata Sasori.

"Oh…ho'oh…ho'oh." Deidara cuma angguk-angguk. Lalu dia duduk di sebelah Sasori yang lagi sibuk benerin tangannya sendiri. Deidara langsung membuat kesimpulan kalau ternyata SASORI ITU BONEKA! Pantas saja Sasori terlihat lebih muda darinya, padahal kan kata Pein umurnya jauh lebih tua dari Deidara. Dasar lemot!

"Dei, apa alasan lo manggil gue danna?" tanya Sasori tiba-tiba tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari tangannya.

Deidara sedikit terkejut. "Eto… itu kan… em, karena aku menghormarti danna," katanya.

"Kenapa lo ngehormatin gue?" tanya Sasori, yang menurut author sendiri sih kayaknya cukup sinis.

"Ya…kan walaupun kita selalu beda pendapat tentang seni, aku tetap menghargai prinsip seni Danna un!" jawab Deidara yakin.

Angin yang masih tergolong pagi berhembus lumayan kencang dan menerobos melalui jendela kamar mereka, membuat rambut Deidara berterbangan bak iklan Y*uC1000(kan pake miss universe yang rambutnya brekibar tuh – btw author gaktau tulisannya bener ato nggak o_O).

Di saat seperti ini, rasanya Sasori ingin waktu berhenti. Bukan, bukan… bukan karena dia ingin anginnya berhenti, tapi untuk kali pertamanya dia merasa ada yang benar-benar peduli dan memperhatikannya sampai sejauh itu. Bersama dengan orang yang memperhatikanmu, bukannya rasanya lebih nyaman?

Sasori mengalihkan pandangannya pada Deidara yang sedang mengamati luar jendela. Entah karena efek rambut Dei yang berkibar, atau backsound suara angin yang mendramatisir, mungkin juga karena ada upil nyangkut di wajah Deidara…. Sasori memperhatikan wajah Deidara dari samping cukup lama.

Gak kerasa aja, jantungnya memerah(?) iya soalnya hanya jantungnya yang masih bener-bener hidup, makanya jantungnya memerah…. (alasan tidak logis)

"Danna…" panggil Deidara tiba-tiba dengan sedikit kesan manja, hanya SEDIKIT!

"Ya?" Sasori baru sadar dari keterpanaannya dari Deidara(?)

"Jalan-jalan yuk un!" ajak Deidara menggebu-gebu. Yang sebenarnya dalam pikiran Deidara kata 'jalan-jalan' itu sama dengan kata 'kencan' dan kata 'kencan' itu sama dengan 'date' dan 'date' itu sama dengan 'tanggal' jadi apa arti semua ini?

"Kemana?"

"Terserah lah yang penting keluar markas un! Di sini pengap!" kata Deidara sambil mencubit hidungnya sendiri.

"Ya okelah, tunggu sebentar…" kata Sasori sambil berjalan menuju boneka Hirukonya.

"Eh, jangan pake Hiruko danna!" ujar Deidara.

"Eh? Emang kenapa?" sahut Sasori sambil menoleh ke arah Dei. Mungkin perasaan authornya, kalo Sasori jadi lebih kalem sama Deidara ya?

"Ano… eh…em…" Deidara malah gelagapan buat nyari alesan supaya Sasori gak pake Hiruko.

"Hm?"

"Eto… ah iya! Kan jubahnya baru dicuci, kemaren kan kena ingusnya Dei un!" jawab Deidara pede.

"Oh iya…" Sasori Cuma bisa menghela nafas. "Yaudah deh ayo…."

"Okeee danna!"

Mereka berjalan menuruni tangga dan menemukan beberapa onggok(?) makhluk yang dari tampang-tampangnya sepertinya lagi boring.

"Oy! Kalian mo kemana?" tanya si leader bokep aka Pein.

"Mau jalan-jalan," jawab Sasori datar.

"Hoy Sasori! mana janji lo?" tuntut Itachi yang berjalan mendekati SasoDei.

"Janji apa Itachi-san? Kalo mau nonjok bilang dulu lho un!" ini malah Deidara yang bales tuntutan Itachi.

"Janji bayar kas sejak 5 bulan yang lalu," lanjut Kakuzu asal.

"Janji bahwa Dewa Jashin pasti akan mengilhamimu segudang rezeki…. Amiiin." Hidan malah berdoa sendiri.

"Janji-janji manis palsumu…" Kisame asal nyambung, entah kenapa Kisame keinget sinetron yang ditontonnya kemaren.

"Ah udahlah…. Iya nanti gue kasih," jawab Sasori gak jelas bagi siapa saja yang ada di sana kecuali Itachi.

"Pein…. Kita jalan-jalan juga yuk!" ajak Konan. Si Peinnya mah udah love-love matanya, gaktaunya Konan habis baca buku kumpulan tips 'Kencan : Menguntungkan Wanita, Merugikan Pria'.

"Kuro…. Jalan-jalan nyok!" Si Zetsu putih aka Shiro malah ngajak kembarannya. Gak sadar mereka sendiri tinggal nyelem aja jadi seharusnya acaranya itu 'nyelem-nyelem'.

"Semuanya! Ayok jalan-jalan massal!" ajak Pein yang menurut Deidara sangat tidak bijak karena mengganggu acara berduaannya dengan Sasori. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Menentang Pein sama dengan menentang Konan, menentang Konan sama dengan bunuh diri.

"Yaudah lah apa boleh buat," gumam Deidara (sangatlah) pelan.

"Ada apa Dei?"

Deidara cuma merasakan sebuah lengan melingkari bahunya. "Eh?"

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Apa janji Sasori pada Itachi?**

**Dan bagaimana rencana Deidara tentang 'jalan-jalan berdua' dengan Sasori?**

**Ah perasaan yang banyak tanya malah author sendiri ya?**

**Wokee… tunggu chapter berikutnya :D**


	4. Aksi Sasori (?)

**Ayok kita lanjuut cerita yang (saya tidak tau) aneh atau ajaib(?) ini**

**Dengan segenap kekuatan rikudou sennin*ngarep*, saya akan menuruti permintaan readers…**

**Langsung saja ini dia…**

**.**

**Cerita Di Balik SasuNaru**

**PLAK! Salah!**

**.**

**.**

**Cerita Di Balik SasoDei**

**Disclaimer : Pahlawan bertopeng yang bernama Masashi Kishimoto *dilempar**

**.**

.

Anggota Akatsuki berjalan bersama dengan bergandengan tangan(?) serta dengan menyanyikan lagu Apuse(?) sungguh, absurd sekali organisasi ini. Mereka berjalan menyusuri sungai, mendaki gunung, sampai mampir ke warung ramen Ichiraku yang ada di pinggir hutan (jangan tanya kenapa bisa ada di pinggir hutan ya..) Yah, intinya mereka benar-benar paham apa yang dimaksud dengan acara 'jalan-jalan'.

"Pein…. Ke Konoha yuk!" ajak Konan dengan tatapan iya-atau-mati pada Pein.

"Tapi Konan-chan… kan…" Belum selesai Pein ngomong, Konan sudah mempertegas tatapan membunuhnya itu.

"Si-siap..!" jawab Pein yang udah merinding hebat.

"Nah, semuanya kita pergi dulu yaa…jaa nee."

"Ya Leader, Konan," jawab yang lainnya serempak.

Dalam hati Pein bersumpah serapah kenapa anggotanya tidak juga mengerti nasib leadernya nan ganteng ini (note : kata 'ganteng' hanya sekedar kiasan) Kalo dalam hatinya Konan beda lagi, udah berbunga-bunga aja hatinya. Kira-kira beginilah innernya 'asyiiik! Saatnya memeras Pein!'. Malang benar nasib dikau Pein.

"Kuzu, ayo kita cari tumbal untuk DJ!" ajak Hidan dengan semangat 45'nya setelah bosan keliling-keliling hutan.

"Ogah ah, mending kita teror orang pake 'Mama minta pulsa' aja! Nih gue udah nyiapin hapenya…" jawab Kakuzu gak kalah semangatnya. Bedannya kalo Hidan semangat 45', kalo Kakuzu semangat 100.000,00!

"Heleh gini aja, lu teror orang, trus gue yang kill him!" ujar Hidan cukup bijak dengan penambahan kata inggrisnya yang entah benar atau tidak.

"Yo'i deh," kata Kakuzu malas-malasan. Akhirnya mereka berjalan berdua (Ehm..) menuju lokasi target korban 'mama minta pulsa'.

Nah sekarang tinggal KisaIta dan SasoDei. Jangan tanyakan duo Zetsu dimana… karena setelah di chapter sebelumnya mereka dibilangin author, merekapun berganti acara dengan 'nyelem-nyelem'.

Itachi menatap lurus Sasori. Mungkin saja dia berharap Sasori bisa gosong kalo ditatap, tapi faktanya malah mata Itachi sendiri yang pedes gara-gara gak kedip. Sontak si Kisame langsung mengeluarkan suitonnya. SasoDei cuma bisa cengo melihat kejadian barusan, yang menurut mereka berdua sangat tidak elit bagi seorang Uchiha. Tapi segera setelah kecengoannya teratasi, Deidara langsung tertawa sejadi-jadinya, bak menyaksikan Tonton yang bisa ngupil sambil nungging (?)

"Wahahahaha…. Hah… Itachi-san… Dei kira Itachi-san mau pake amaterasu un!" ucap Deidara di sela-sela tawanya.

"Pantes aja…. Perasaan mata Itachi-san udah biasa kalo pake amaterasu. Tapi kok, tumben kepedesan?" sambung Kisame yang sebenernya cukup menohok(?) hati Itachi. Gimana gak menohok? Kisame kan partnernya! Kenapa malah gak belain dia? Chi..chi… udah sukur di kasih air sama Kisame…

"Sialan lo pada! Awas ya…! Sas gue tunggu nanti sore!" pekik Itachi yang sangat mangkel + sakit hati. Lalu, Itachi pergi gak tau kemana dan diikuti oleh Kisame partner tercintanya (uhuk..uhuk… author keselek Samehada) oke maksud author, partnernya yang setia.

'Nah yeees! Akhirnya cuma berdua sama Danna!' inner Deidara setelah ItaKisa pergi. Entah kenapa, bawaannya Deidara pengen berdua aja sama Sasori akhir-akhir ini. Inikah cinta pada pandangan pertama? (Ealah sok banget author)

"Hehe… Danna, ayo kita terbang un!" ajak Deidara yang menurut Sasori begitu ambigu.

"Emang lo punya sayap?" tanya Sasori polos aka lemot. Udah tau Deidara punya burung tanah liat, masih aja nanya.

"Ya naik burung Dei lah Danna un!" jawab Dei kesel… dan bikin Sasori berpikir kata-kata Deidara tambah ambigu.

"UAPAAAAH?!" teriak Sasori muncrat. Deidara tidak sedia payung sebelum hujan, jadilah dia anak yang durhaka pada peribahasa (?)

Deidara yang sadar kata-katanya berunsur rate 'M' segera mengulanginya dengan benar.

"Maksudnya naik tanah liat yang bentuk burung Danna…" ulang Dei dengan kalem.

"Oh…"

Lalu kenapa tidak daritadi Deidara terbang? Jawabannya adalah… kalau dia terbang, namanya bukan 'jalan-jalan' lagi. Kalo dia gak ikut jalan-jalan bareng Pein dkk, maka habislah dia di tangan Konan.

"Alah gak usah Dei, nanti malah lo salah segel lagi…" kata Sasori seraya mengingat kejadian di chapter kedua dimana Deidara salah segel mau ngubah burung yang kecil, malah jadinya nyamuk super gede.

Deidara cuma nyengir-nyengir biar terkesan imut gitu, kalo saja bukan Sasori yang bilang Dei manis, Dei sudah saya bilang amit-amit. Sayangnya…. Sasori cuma bilang Dei manis kepada author dan readers, jadi belum…. Belum keluar romancenya…. Bersabarlah….

"Gak kok Danna…"

"Udah nurut aja… mending istirahat dulu di sini," kata Sasori yang (beneran) bijak.

"Oh gitu ya un, yaudah Dei mau cari kayu bakar dulu un!" ujar Deidara sambil lari-lari meninggalkan Sasori yang sedang bengong. 'tu anak dikira camping apa.. pake kayu bakar segala' inner Sasori sambil ajeb-ajeb (?)

"Ah yaudah terserah dia, gue mao berkhayal dulu…" si Sasori malah ngomong sendiri. Dia pun akhirnya bersandar pada pohon dan memejamkan mata dan jantungnya! Eh salah… salah, cuma matanya doang kok!

Mau tau apa mimpi Sasori? Begini mimpinya…

_Mimipi mode on (?)_

Tralala…trilili… trululu… trelele… lele Kisame kecemplung jamban…. trololo…. yah terdengar senandung seorang anak yang memekakkan telinga Kisame. Anak tersebut sedang memetiki beberapa bunga di taman yang indah yang sudah lazim terdapat dalam mimpi pada umumnya. Hamparan rerumputan hijau yang luas, taman bunga, burung-burung berterbangan, dan kolam kecil dengan piranha berlompatan (?)… pantas saja burung-burung berterbangan, orang piranhanya aja berlompatan!

Oke… oke tapi tunggu! Ternyata itu bukan anak melainkan remaja (atau dewasa, terserahlah!) Dan itu adalah Sasori sendiri! Sedang apa Sasori di sana? Ya sudah jelas Sasori memetiki bunga! Kan tadi sudah dibilangin… pertanyaan yang tepat adalah kenapa Sasori begitu kekanakan di mimpi ini? Jawabannya … TERSERAH YANG MIMPI DONG! MIMPI-MIMPI SASORI! jangan dimasukkan ke hati kata-kata tadi oke?

Nah lanjut, saat dia memetiki bunga sambil bersenandung nista, tiba-tiba ada seseorang datang menghampirinya. Bukan… bukan, bukan Sasuke yang entah kenapa pasti dipikirkan author untuk diselipkan diantara cerita ini. Tapi seseorang yang memakai topeng lollipop warna oranye dan ada lubangnya satu di bagian mata. Nah! Pasti sudah ketauan siapa kan? Tapi dalam fic ini anggap saja Sasori belum tau.

"Haloowww yang di sana!" teriaknya ala penyanyi dangdut menyapa tukang las di seberang panggung.

Sasori cuma menoleh, dan mendapati seorang itu berlari-lari kecil ke arahnya.

"Halo-halo senpai…" udah asal manggil Sasori senpai, ditambah lagi gaya bicaranya lebih mirip orang lagi nanyi Halo-Halo Bandung.

"Siapa lo?" tanya Sasori tak berperikekanak-kanakan.

"Woooh liat senpai! Ada piranha di belakang senpai!" bukannya jawab dia malah teriak-teriak panik. Membuat Sasori benar-benar berpikir bahwa orang ini autis!

Sasori kaget seperempat mati! setelah mendengar bisikan (baca : jeritan) sosok tadi. Salah siapa dia mimpi kolam berisi piranha!

PUUF! Mimpipun berakhir dengan gajenya...

_Mimpi mode off (?)_

Sasori membuka matanya dan melihat Deidara sedang menatapnya dari jarak yang lumayan dekat. Dia sedikit tersenyum dan tangannya seperti hendak menyentuh wajah Sasori. Tunggu! Apakah Deidara gila? Kenapa dia senyum-senyum sendiri? Sasori sudah was-was sendiri.

"Ngapain lo?" tanya Sasori sambil mengucek matanya siapa tau ada belek tertinggal.

"Eh… itu Danna, t-tadi ada… ada…. em… kyuubi nemplok di wajahnya Danna un!" jawab Deidara ngasal parah dan langsung blushing gara-gara kepergok lagi senyum-senyum sendiri ke arah Sasori. Sial! Dia kira Sasori tidur siang! Itu mah Deinya yang bego (eh…) Sasori kan boneka, jelas gak perlu tidur!

"Oh masa' sih?" kata Sasori yang ternyata sangat-sangat (tidak) cerdas.

"Iya un!" sekarang Deidara semangat lagi gara-gara Sasori percaya apa yang barusan dia ucapin.

"Dei…" panggil Sasori pelan. Karena mereka deket, coba kalo jauh? Pasti udah ambil toa dulu!

"Apa Danna?"

"Pipimu berdarah…" ucap Sasori sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh wajah Deidara.

Wajah Dei kayak tomat gosong! Eh salah maksudnya kayak sambel tomat! Sasuke panik mencari-cari tomatnya yang hilang, entah dimakan Suigetsu atau dicolong Hashirama Senju! Ya ampuun… lupakan lanturan author yang sampai kemana-mana ini…

Deidara blush lagi, karena reflek, dia langsung memegang tangan Sasori yang menyentuh wajahnya. Dei malah salting sendiri. Sasorinya tetep datar ekspresinya.

"Eh…em-masa' sih un?"

"Iya beneran! Aku punya kain kok," ujar Sasori langsung berdiri dan mencari air untuk membasahi kainnya.

Deidara masih bengong, gaktau harus apa. Dia cuma duduk dan memikirkan kejadian barusan. Pikirannya gak cuma tentang Sasori, tapi ada lalat berenang, Akamaru terjun bebas, Kisame roll belakang, sampe Sasuke cantik (?) Ah pokoknya pikirannya kemana-mana.

Gak sampe mikir yang terlalu jauh, Deidara baru ngayal Naruto punya hubungan saudara sama Zetsu (?) Sasori udah balik bawa kain yang basah.

"Kenapa bisa berdarah Dei?" kata Sasori lembut sambil membersihkan darah di pipi Deidara.

Deidara yang masih salting menjawab sekenanya, "M-mungkin tadi kesangkut ranting un."

Sasori baru sadar kalo Deidara blushing, tapi entah apa, mungkin setan Sai merasukinya… Sasori malah tersenyum horror! Eh tersenyum manis maksudnya (Waaaaa author gak kebayang!)

Deidara malah semakin malu, wajahnya serasa di beri kompor listrik! (biar modern gitu) rasanya panas. Diperlakukan Sasori seperti ini, jantung Dei gak karuan ngerapnya kayak Killer Bee lagi eror. Apalagi sekarang ditambah senyum Sasori. mau meledak aja rasanya!

"Dei…" panggil Sasori untuk kesekian kalinya.

"A-Apa Danna?" jawab Dei masih salting untuk kesekian kalinya lagi.

"Kamu manis kalo lagi kayak gini…."

1

2

3

DUAARR! Sasori baru ngeh apa yang barusan dia bilang. Dia KECEPLOSAN!

"Un?"

Deidara kaget setengah mati. Jantungya COPOT SEPARO!

Tapi Sasori udah gak peduli, dia terlanjur bilang! Dia menatap Deidara dalam-dalam. Kayak kata orang-orang : Pein itu ganteng (wah salah naskah nih!) oke salah-salah yang bener : _aquamarine _bertemu_ hazel. _Deidara juga balik menatap Sasori. Jantungnya semakin gak karuan. Sasori mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Deidara, dan berhasil membuat Deidara mikir yang aneh-aneh! Bahkan lebih aneh dari Mikoto tunangan sama Minato! Ck,ck… Deidara memejamkan matanya, dia gak bisa ngira apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya...

Apakah...

TIK!

"Hayooo ya! Mikir apaan sih?" kata Sasori tiba-tiba sambil menjentikkan jarinya ke hidung Deidara.

HUUUFT! Ternyata hanya kejailan Sasori saudara-saudara! Dan ternyatanya lagi…. Maksud Sasori 'dia terlanjur bilang' itu kalo terlanjur ya harus ditutupi dengan sejuta kebohongan! Haha…

"Apa-apaan sih Danna un!" Deidara cemberut, dan bagi Sasori, wajahnya bener-bener manis kalo lagi cemberut.

"Haha Dei! Kenapa daritadi lo blushing?" tanya Sasori dengan kebanggaannya kalo dia gak bakal bisa blushing, dan kembali memakai 'lo' (Hayooo readers sadar gak tadi gaya bicara Sasori sempet berubah?)

"Ah tauk un!" Deidara yang sebel kelas ikan layar (?) akhirnya ngeloyor pergi meninggalkan Sasori yang masih asyik ngakak-ngakak.

"Lho Dei! Mau kemana?"

"Mau lapor ke Nenek Chiyo kalo Sasori-danna nakal!" jawab Dei masih terus berjalan meninggalkan Sasori.

Ngakaknya Sasori malah menjadi-jadi, bikin Deidara pengen ngelempar koper duid Kakuzu ke kepala dannanya itu… tentu saja kalo boleh sama Kakuzu dan bukannya malah keenakan Sasorinya? Ah tauk lah pusing Deidara! 'Hah senangnya bisa jailin Deidara… khekhekhe…' inner Sasori.

Tapi yang dibilang Sasori tadi beneran kok! Cuma dia pura-pura boong….

Sekarang udah menjelang sore...Oh iya, Gawat!, dia kan ada janji sama Itachi! Sasori berlari ke arah tempat Itachi berada. Dia sudah tau pasti ada di…. ICHIRAKU RAMEN! Segera dia bergegas ke warung Paman Teuchi tersebut. Sesampainya di sana, dia mendapati Itachi yang sedang bersender di pohon dekat warung dan Kisame yang ngorok di meja warung.

"Gimana? Udah dapet?" tanya Itachi sok kayak Sasuke pada Sasori.

"Udah kok," jawab Sasori masih ngos-ngosan.

"Sip!"

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Uwaaaaa…. Akhirnya ada Tobi walau gak jelas perannya hehe…**

**Pertanyaannya masih sama, apa janji Sasori pada Itachi? Kayaknya kok heboh banget janjinya...**

**Entahlah kenapa author jadi sewot sendiri o_O**

**Ini…ini ada pertanyaan baru! Bagaimana nasib Dei yang lagi ngambek?**

**Nah ikuti kisahnya hanya di fic ini pukul berapapun saat author apdet ceritanya *ngomong ala iklan sinetron…**

**Dah… *pokerface**


	5. Something needed by Sasori

**Wah maaf, maaf ya apdetnya lama…..**

**Kan masih lebaran, jadi maafkanlah author yang pemalas ini yaa….*modus lebaran**

**Monggo lah dibaca dulu… ini niatnya mau author selesein secepetnya**

**Tapi tenang aja, gak selese chapter ini kok!**

**Okeee… daripada nungguin Zetsu lumutan(?) lebih baik langsung dibaca…**

**.**

**.**

**Cerita Di Balik SasoDei (yang kece) *plaak**

**Disclaimer : Bang /Mas /Om /Pak /Mbah Masashi Kishimoto *ditendang**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Gimana? Udah dapet?"

"Udah kok"

"Sip!"

Sasori mengeluarkan benda –yang menurut Itachi- ajaib itu. Mata Itachi langsung berbinar-binar saat melihat benda tersebut, bahkan sharingannya pun berubah motif jadi bunga-bunga.

"GYAAAAAA!" Itachi berteriak histeris. Sasori sweatdrop.

Apa sih bendanya itu? Mungkin sudah bisa ditebak readers kalo itu…. 'GIGI TARING SUIGETSU!'

Ngiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnggg….

Maaf, maaf ada kesalahan. Ehm, yang benar adalah…. Tentu saja 'PANTAT AYAM!' bukan pantatnya saja sih sebenernya. Melainkan se-ayam-ayamnya! Hadeeeh… segitunya Itachi ngefans sama pantat ayam(?)

Terus kenapa Sasori yang nyariin? Karena itu sudah sepaket sama permintaannya Itachi. Itachi pengen Sasori buat boneka yang mirip sama Sasuke dengan rambut yang mirip pula, nah karena itulah Sasori harus muter keliling pager Konoha buat nyari siapa tau ada ayam lepas dari Konoha. Kan biar gampang gitu… gak harus bonyok dulu ketauan sama warga Konoha kalo ada Akatsuki nyusup mau nyolong ayam.

Untungnya ada Suigetsu yang kebetulan lewat (sekarang author akan menyelipkan Suigetsu juga haha *ketawa nista) Waktu itu si Sui lagi nenteng ayam ke arah Konoha. Sasori menunggu kesempatan untuk nyolong ayam itu. Eh tanpa dinyana (?) si Sui kesandung upilnya Chouji yang segede gaban dan yang notabene ketinggalan waktu dia pulang dari misi. Ck,ck langsung saja Sasori kejar ayam yang lepas tadi. Sedangkan Suigetsu kebingungan mencari Sasukenya(?) sungguh tidak elit ceritanya….

Yak, Sasori menghela nafas. Ternyata misinya mencari ayam sukses dalam waktu yang lumayan singkat.

"Arigatou ya Sasori…" kata Itachi yang masih berbinar-binar menatap Sasuke jadi-jadian(?)

"Hai."

"Kenapa lo? Habis dikejar bences?" tanya Itachi yang melihat muka lusuh Sasori.

"Gak, gakpapa," jawab Sasori masih mengatur nafas. Lagi badmood berantem sama Itachi.

"O ya, Deidara mana?" tanya Itachi.

"Udah pulang duluan, marah kali tu orang." Sasori terkekeh geli mengingat kejadian tadi.

"Lah kenapa? Lo apain tu anak DJ?" tanya Itachi kembali pake bawa-bawa DJ segala. Ini anak agak ngelantur gara-gara hatinya lagi berbunga-bunga dapet ayam Sasuke.

"Gue kerjain," Sasori masih geli tapi juga malu atas kejailannya tadi. Soalnya, Sasori gak bakalan jailin Dei kalo dia gak keceplosan ngomong Dei manis.

"Kerjain gimana? Sampe segitunya…"

"Errrr…" Sasori gugup.

"Apa?"

"Ah biasa aja kok."

"Iya tapi jailin gimana?" itachi mulai gak sabaran.

"Eh Chi… ada Sasuke dikejar bences tuh…" Sasori mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Hah? UAPAAA?!" Itachi shock sejadi-jadinya.

"Gue balik dulu ya…" dan Sasori pun kabur saat Itachi celingukan mencari Sasuke dikejar bences yang dia yakini kalo bencesnya itu pasti Orochimaru.

"Sialan! Gue di boongin… tapi yaudah gakpapa, yang penting aku punya Sasuke~" kata Itachi ngomong sendiri dan berjalan melambai-lambai ke arah Kisame yang lagi membuat sungai di warung Ichiraku.

Tinggalkan saja dulu mereka berdua…

* * *

"Akulah makhluk DJ, makhluk DJ…. Yang paling sekseh…."

"Berisik lo Dan! Lo tu gak apdet lagu ya?"

"Biar lawas, yang penting gue tetep paling sekseh…"

Terdengar suara-suara bising dari ruang tengah Akatsuki.

"Apdet lagu dong kayak gue…" timpal Zetsu putih yang lagi asyik dengerin lagu 'Ada Apa Denganmu' (?) entah apa arti 'apdet' bagi Zetsu putih, … Zetsu hitam pun cuma angguk-anguk.

"Duid, satu kata penuh makna… Duid, bawa hati bahagia….~ Dari sekian juta ke keindahan shinobi… Di mata hijauku, duidlah keindahan hidupku…. " Pasti tau ini suara siapa…. Kakuzu bernyanyi dengan menggenggam daun bawang dan model rambut kuncir dua…

DUAGGH!

Salah Anime!

DUAGHH! Untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Duid mulu yang lo pikirin!" teriak Hidan frustasi setelah melemparkan sepatu kedodorannya ke kepala Kakuzu.

"Heh, sudah-sudah…" lerai Pein yang tumben kalem. Dia tersinggung masalah duid, soalnya dompetnya kering kerontang terkuras untuk Konan. Inilah pengorbanan cinta… Semangat Pein!

"Tuhan… tinggikanlah tubuhku 5 centi lagi…." Senandung Saso yang lagi galau.

"Makanya tumbuh tu ke atas! Jangan ke-_pause _! " sambung Hidan enteng.

"Diem lo ah! Gak bisa ngertiin orang galau!" Bentak Sasori yang acara menggalaunya terganggu.

"Wah tumben, Sasori galau! Ada apa gerangan?" tanya Konan malah kegirangan kalo Sasori galau.

"Gue gak bisa masuk kamar," jawab Sasori singkat dan sukses membuat member Akatsuki yang mendengarnya ber'gubrak' ria. Apa hubungannya tinggi badan sama masuk kamar? Dasar gak nyambung….

"Sabar ya Sas…" Kisame menepuk-nepuk pundak Sasori.

"Gue juga sama, hiks…" lanjut Kisame memulai dramanya. Pasalnya si Itachi lagi mau berduaan dulu sama Sasuke jadi-jadiannya. Jadilah, Kisame pundung di depan pintu kamarnya. Kasian…

"Iyaa…" Lalu mereka menangis bersama-sama di Sesame Street (?)

* * *

Deidara tengah termenung memikirkan kejadian siang tadi. Kadang senyum-senyum sendiri, kadang malah nangis-nangis (?) seneng karena bisa deket sama Sasori, sedih karena 'adegan' tadi siang gak kejadian. Kamarnya dikunci rapat-rapat, agar sasori tak bisa masuk.

"Huuh! Sasori no Danna nyebelin un!" teriak Dei frustasi. Sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri, dia juga senyum-senyum. Ih… bener-bener setres ni anak. Sarutobi geleng-geleng(?) membaca fanfic ini.

"Liat aja Danna!" geram Deidara. Ia melihat Hiruko yang ada di pojokan kamar. Matanya tersenyum licik (?) dan bibirnya membentuk tatapan yang nakal(?)

DUAGH! BUK! BAK! BUK! PRANG!

Tiba-tiba saja Dei melompat dari kasurnya dan mengahajar Hiruko yang tidak bersalah itu.

"Uh rasakan Sasori-danna un!"

"HYAAAA!"

Deidara semakin tak waras dipandang. Kalo saja ada member lain yang melihatnya sekarang ini, mungkin dia akan didaftarkan pada nominasi 'Shinobi ter-abstrak di Naruto'. Udah senyum-senyum, nangis-nangis, sekarang malah bersemangat menghajar makhluk tak hidup dengan berseringai….

"Ups!" Deidara sadar Hiruko sudah hancur berkeping-keping. Dia menelan ludah, membayangkan Sasori yang akan membunuhnya.

"Bodo ah!" Nah dia benar-benar abstrak kan?

Deidara menenggelamkan diri di kasurnya. Masa bodoh dengan Hiruko…

* * *

"Dei….." panggil Konan dari luar kamar Deidara. Niat baik mau bawain sarapan.

Deidara membuka matanya perlahan, berharap dia tidak buta tiba-tiba(?)

"Dei…" tok…tok…tok… pintu kamarnya diketuk.

Deidara tak begitu jelas mengenali suara siapa itu. Kemudian, dia mengambil kepala Hiruko yang lepas dan…

"Dei…"

DUG! PRANG!

"GYAAAAA! Konan un!" teriak Deidara setelah membuka pintu dan melemparkan kepala Hiruko. Makanan yang dibawa Konan pun jatuh berserakan.

"Aw… ittai…" Konan meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi dahinya.

"Ehehehe, maaf Konan, tadi kukira Danna un!" ujar Deidara sambil cengengesan.

Muncul perempatan di dahi Konan. Dengan sigap dia melempar balik kepala Hiruko ke arah Deidara. tapi ternyata ditangkis oleh Deidara, dan itu membuat Konan semakin geram. Tanpa sadar, kepala itu jatuh ke lantai bawah dan berhenti di atas pizza gosong milik Akatsuki yang lagi duduk berjejeran di sofa.

"KYAAAAA! Ada dedemit!" teriak Pein.

"KYAAAAA! Tuyul ketuaan!" teriak Kakuzu.

"KYAAAAA! Setan DJ!" teriak Kisame.

"Enak aja lo!" Hidan sewot.

"KYAAAA! Pizzanya gosooooong!" teriak duo Zetsu.

"Bego! Itu mah udah daritadi gosong!" bentak Itachi.

"KYAAAAA! Kepalaku!" teriak Sasori, bikin yang lainnya cengo berkepanjangan. Ternyata saking kagetnya denger teriakan-teriakan temennya, kepala Sasori sampe lepas! Dan ngegelundung sampe ke luar markas. Malang benar nasibmu Sas…

Konan dan Deidara segera menuju ke te-ka-pe jeritan makhluk-makhluk nista.

"Ada apaan sih?!" tanya Konan setengah panik.

"Ada setan, yayang Konan! Kamu gak usah deket-deket dulu deh…" kata Pein sok heroik sambil berdiri menghadang Konan.

"Itu kan kepala Hirukonya Danna un," kata Dei menenangkan.

"Oh…" ucap yang lainnya minus Sasori. Masa' sama kepala temen sendiri lupa? Pikunnya mereka udah nyaingin Haji Rojali nih!

"Lho, Danna mana?" Tanya Deidara yang sedang keheranan.

Lho emang kenapa Dei? Bukannya lo lagi marah sama Sasori?" tanya Itachi yang sama-sama heran.

"Emm, iya…" Deidara gelagapan mau jawab apa. Iya lagian ngapain dia nyariin Sasori? dia kan lagi marah!

"Kenapa sih… gak Sasori… gak elo, gue tanyain jawabnya gemeteran gitu… emang keriput gue nambah ya?!" tanya Itachi lagi dengan polosnya. Yang lain sweatdrop.

"Iya Chi! Keriput lo nambah 1 centi!" Kakuzu malah nakut-nakutin.

"Ah masa' sih ? yaudah gue beli krim lagi Zu!" ternyata ada maksud di balik perkataan Kakuzu.

"Oke!" jawab Kakuzu sambil meringis di balik cadarnya. Lalu mereka melakukan transaksi di kamar Itachi (?)

"Emang kenapa lo marah sama Sasori?" tanya Pein mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ah enggak papa un!" jawab Deidara tanpa memperhatikan Pein. Dia langsung mencomot satu pizza gosong dan gabung Zetsu nonton sinetron 'Hanya Manda Yang Tahu' menceritakan tentang Manda yang menyimpan rahasia kalo dia cinta dengan Suigetsu! (haha… saya memasukkan Suigetsu lagi)

"Tadaima!" kata Sasori yang muncul dari belakang lengkap dengan kepalanya, baju lusuh, muka kotor dan rambut acak-acakan.

Deidara yang kaget mendengar suara Sasori langsung keselek pizza gosongnya.

"Hoeek! Pait un!"

Sasori melotot, ehm atau lebih halusnya mata Sasori melebar ketika melihat Deidara lagi keselek pizza gosong.

"Perhatian! Gigi gue nyangkut di jubahnya siapa lagi neh?" tiba-tiba Kisame teriak-teriak kayak Lee dan Maito Guy yang lagi pidato masa mudanya.

"Dei…." Panggil Sasori.

"Apa un?!" jawab Deidara judes.

"Pein… kubuatin kopi ya…" kata Konan.

"Aiihh… iya yayang Konan…" ucap Pein dengan mata love-love.

"Sial! Gue di kacangin!" gumam Kisame.

"Kacang biru, kacang biru seribu tiga!" Hidan memanas-manasi.

"Manda! Kenapa kamu harus selingkuh sama Gamabunta!" duo Zetsu teriak histeris.

"AAARGGHHH!" Kisame yang naik darah pun pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Akhirnya pengganggu drama sudah pergi…..

"Dei lo udah gak marah kan sama gue?" tanya Sasori kepedean.

"Siapa bilang un?" Deidara punya sebuah pemikiran yang cerdik (bagi dia sendiri)

"Yaaah Dei, gue kan cuma er.. bercanda!" kata Sasori yang agak gak ikhlas dengan kata 'becanda'

"Bercandanya kelewatan Danna! Seleketep un!"

Sasori cengo. Hidan cengo. Duo Zetsu masih melototin TV hitam putih ukuran 10 inci.

"Iya deh, terus gue harus apa biar lo gak marah lagi?" jawab Sasori pasrah.

"Danna harus janji gak bakal marah sama Dei apapun yang Dei lakuin un!"

"Yaya okee!"

"Bener un?"

"Janji deh!"

"Jangan cuma janji lho un!"

"Ya okee… jumanji deh!"

Deidara sweatdrop. "Kalo Danna ngelanggar, apa hukumannya un?" tanya Deidara.

"Gue gak bakal maafin diri gue sendiri," jawab Sasori mantap niru-niruin kalimat yang biasanya ada di sinetron.

Walaupun niat Sasori cuma bercanda aja, tapi kata-katanya barusan sukses membuat pipi Deidara memerah. Deidara tersenyum malu di balik kerah jubahnya. Tapi sepertinya Sasori tau itu. Dia mendekati Deidara dan hendak mengucapkan janji.

"Gue bakal jagain el…." Kata-kata Sasori terhenti saat dia melihat kepala Hiruko tergeletak tak berdaya di atas pizza-pizza gosong.

"Kepala Hirukoooooooooooooooooo!" Sasori melolong panjang(?)

Deidara udah ketakutan setengah mati. Sedangkan Sasori langsung ngibrit ke kamarnya buat ngecek Hiruko. Lama Sasori di dalam kamarnya. Deidara pun menyusul untuk memastikan Danna-nya baik-baik saja (aduuhh Dei perhatian yaaa…)

Tapi Deidara masih berdiri mematung di dekat tangga, enggan untuk masuk ke kamarnya. Sasori pun keluar dengan ekspersi datar.

"D-Danna…" panggil Deidara gemetaran.

"D-Danna marah ya sa-sama Dei un?" tanyanya dengan terbatu-bata.

Sasori menghela nafasnya. "Enggak kok."

"Beneran un?"

"Gue kan udah janji Dei," ucap Sasori seraya tersenyum berusaha ikhlas.

"Kalo gue melanggar, berarti gue gak akan maafin di….."

GRAB!

Deidara memeluk tubuh Sasori. Sasori tersentak kaget karena Deidara memeluknya tiba-tiba. Jantungnya berdesir pelan. Perasaan yang selama ini terlupakan mulai bangkit lagi. Kasih sayang. Pelukan Deidara membuat Sasori merasa lebih nyaman, tidak seperti boneka orangtuanya. Walaupun Sasori setengah boneka, dia juga masih punya perasaan. Dia mengerti boneka orangtuanya tidak memiliki jiwa. Tidak seperti Deidara… yang bisa ia rasakan detak jantungnya tidak beraturan saat ini. Dia tidak bisa merasakan hangatnya pelukan itu di kulitnya, tapi dia merasakannya lewat hatinya. Ingat itu, Sasori juga punya rasa dan hati….

Perlahan Sasori menggerakkan tangannya untuk membalas pelukan Deidara.

Deidara sedikit terkejut saat Sasori membalas pelukannya. Dia tak menyangka seseorang setengah boneka seperti Sasori akan balas memeluknya.

Tapi entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan Sasori, Deidara tidak peduli. Yang pasti dia tau satu hal…

Sasori butuh kasih sayang…

.

.

.

**OWARI~ *plaaaaak *ditampar habis-habisan**

**Readers : huuu udah telat apdet, ngawur lagi…**

**Muup-muup…. Para readers sekalian….**

**Readers : alay lagi…**

**Ah sudah-sudah jangan banyak protes kalo gak mau di cium Suigetsu! *ditebas Suigetsu**

**Kalo gitu nantikan saja chapter selanjutnya yah… *krikkrik**


	6. Confession

**Yah maaf apdetnya lama lagi…**

**Author banyak PR nih… siapapun tolong author *nangis Bombay* baik, lupakan author nista ini..**

**Di chapter ini, author ngerasa agak aneh… mungkin readers nanti juga merasakan hal yang sama..**

**Ya ceritanya, ya authornya, pokoknya gaje… humornya agak hilang…bahasanya campur aduk…**

**Jadi saya peringatkan lagi…**

**Bagi yang gak suka, tutup tab ini segera okeee? Jangan salahkan saya kalo anda benci fic ini ya…**

**.**

**.**

**Cerita Di Balik SasoDei**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

Deidara bisa merasakan Sasori semakin erat memeluknya. Dia benar-benar bingung, apa yang harus dilakukannya saat ini? Tadinya Dei ingin mengucapkan terima kasih pada Sasori, tapi saat jubahnya dicengkram Sasori lebih kuat… dia mengurungkan niatnya dan lebih memilih diam. Akhirya dia hanya bisa membiarkan Sasori terus memeluknya.

Sasori berusaha agar tidak terlalu tenggelam dalam kenangan masa lalunya. Tapi ia benar-benar tidak bisa memendam egonya lagi. Semua rasa rindunya ia tumpahkan dalam pelukan Deidara. Rasanya terlalu menyakitkan mengingat kenangannya itu, tapi juga lega bisa mengeluarkan uneg-unegnya.. menyebabkan ia tak mau melepaskan pelukannya dari Deidara.

* * *

"Danna…. " panggil Deidara setelah cukup lama mereka saling diam.

"Hm?" gumam Sasori hampir tidak terdengar.

"Kenapa un?" tanya Dei.

"Apanya?" Sasori balik tanya.

"CU… mbbphh….mpph," teriak Kakuzu yang kepotong gara-gara disumpel Itachi pake cadarnya sendiri, ternyata mereka lagi ngintip di balik pintu kamar Itachi! Memalukan!

"Sssttt! Berisik!" bisik Itachi yang rada mangkel acara ngrekamnya terganggu.

"Em…" Sasori segera melepaskan pelukannya.

"Danna, gak papa un?"

"Em, gue mau mandi dulu," kata Sasori singkat langsung pergi ke kamarnya lagi. Bikin Deidara bingung dan berpikir 'Danna bisa mandi juga ya..' dengan polosnya.

"SIP! Bagus bangeeet! Siapa tau laku di jual…" kata Itachi yang ketularan virus 'jual apapun untuk menghasilkan duid' milik Kakuzu, setelah mendapatkan adegan langka master kugutsu tadi.

"Wah! Bener… bener, bagi hasilnya kalo laku keras ya!" sambung Kakuzu.

"Emangnya lo daritadi ngapain aja? Pake minta bagi hasil!" sewot Itachi.

"Gue kan daritadi menyutradarai!" jawab Kakuzu pede. Itachi hanya bisa sweatdrop.

"Kakuzu sama Itachi-san ngapain disana?" panggil Deidara saat melihat duo mbah-mbah (?) lagi kasak-kusuk di pojokan.

"Lagi merayap di dinding Dei," jawab Kakuzu asal banget.

"Oh…" Deidara ber'oh' ria, Dei benar-benar agak konslet ya otaknya. Gak bisa bedain jawaban yang ngasal sama yang bener.

Itachi dan Kakuzu bernafas lega….

* * *

"Danna,"

"Hm?"

"Tumben gak ngutak-atik boneka, biasanya sibuk banget…" tanya Deidara sambil ngulek-ngulek tanah liatnya. Sebenernya si Dei prihatin, tapi pura-pura cuek.

"Bosen," jawab Sasori sekilas.

"Nah, berarti seni Danna itu emang bosenin un!" ujar Deidara lantang.

"Tch." Sasori malas menanggapinya.

"Ya kan Danna?"

"Gak juga tuh!"

"Terus kenapa bosen? Hayooo, ngaku aja Danna un!" ejek Dei yang niatnya mau ngehibur Sasori. Padahal malah ganggu Sasori.

"Terserah."

Sasori pergi keluar kamar dan menuju teras gua (?) Deidara hanya bengong menatap kepergian Sasori (kayak mati aja -_-), bahkan tanah liatnya yang berbentuk kumbang juga mangap selebar Naruto yang mau makan ramen.

Sasori melewati ruang tengah dan menemukan beberapa bulir orang yang gak jelas lagi ngapain.

"Khekhekhe…." Tawa Pein yang sok imut membuat Kisame muntah bulu babi (?)

"Najis…." Ucap Kisame pelan dan sayangnya terdengar oleh Pein.

"Bilang apa lo barusan?" tanya Pein dengan nada mengancam. Harga dirinya sebagai leader harus tetap dijaga dong!

"Gak leader… itu lho NANI? Deidara sam…" jawab Kisame ngeles sambil sok-sokan shock dan sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sudah dipotong oleh Hidan.

"Jangan keras-keras! Ada Sasori tau!" bentak Hidan.

Sasori gak peduli lagi pada ngapain teman-temannya yang memang sudah aneh dari oroknya itu. Dia terus berjalan menuju luar markas. Lagi ngapain sih mereka sebenernya? Author yakin 95% readers pasti tau jawabannya…. Yaitu… 'Menonton video hasil rekaman Itachi saat SasoDei berpelukan'!

Nah, saat itu member lain lagi ayik cekikikan minus Deidara yang lagi di atas, Zetsu sama Konan yang lagi tidur cantik, tapi tunggu… si Zetsu bukan lagi tidur cantik tapi lagi setia melototin sine kesukaannya apalagi kalo bukan 'Hanya Manda Yang Tahu'. Deidara yang penasaran denger suara kuntilanak produk gagal cekikikan langsung turun menghampiri kawan-kawan (nista)nya.

"Ada apaan sih un?" tanya Deidara.

"Dei sini! Liat deh…." Undang Itachi yang masih ketawa puas sama video hasil rekamannya.

"Apa?" Deidara mendekati handycam (keren amat punya handycam)yang sedang dibawa Kakuzu. Dan seketika Dei blushing ngeliat video tersebut, membuat member lain jebol ketawanya.

"Ngg- si-siapa yang ngrekam un?!" teriak Deidara kesel.

"DJ yang ngrekam!" jawab Hidan ngawur masih sambil cekikikan.

"Hah un? ARRGGGHH!" Deidara pergi keluar meninggalkan teman-temannya.

"Emang sehati tu anak sama Sasori…" kata Kisame.

"Siapa dulu yang nentuin partnernya…. Gue gitu lhoh! " Ujar Pein bangga sambil muncrat di sana-sini.

"Puah! jangan seneng dulu leader, yang buat Naruto kan Bang Kishimoto… pasti yang nentuin Bang Kishi dong!" Hidan dengan pedenya menentang Pein . Udah seenak jidat bantah leadernya sendiri, eh malah seenak udel manggil Masashi Kishimoto pake 'bang' (padahal authornya sama aja! *author amnesia sementara)

"Dijual gak nih?" tanya Kakuzu dengan innocent.

"Jangan… aset berharga nih, disimpen aja dulu," perintah Pein.

"Yaaaah…" Kakuzu pun kecewa saudara-saudara!

"Iya simpen aja buat kenang-kenangan mereka, SasoDei," kata Itachi menyetujui Pein.

"Couple baru… hihihi… "

* * *

Deidara kaget melihat Sasori sedang memancing cupang (?)dengan benang chakranya di depan markas, em…. sebenarnya Sasori cuma lagi nggerak-nggerakin tangannya sih, tapi karena ada cupang berlompatan di depannya jadi seolah-olah kayak dia lagi mancing cupang….

Tatapannya kosong, ekspresinya juga datar seperti saat-saat pertama mereka bertemu. Atau, Deidara yang memang mulai menyadari sikap Sasori mulai berubah akhir-akhir ini, tidak sedingin dulu. Dia ingat tentang masa lalu Sasori yang diceritakan Kisame. Deidara masih tidak menyangka Sasori bisa se-melankolis begini….

Dia mulai mendekati Sasori yang tengah duduk sambil memainkan jarinya.

"Ngapain kesini?" tanya Sasori tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Eto… Danna juga ngapain di sini?" tanyanya pelan, gak mungkin juga dia cerita tentang video tadi.

"Duduk kan?" jawabnya sinis seperti dulu.

"Ya iya un," ucap Dei pasrah.

"Hhh."

Lalu hening. Lama mereka diam, akhirnya Deidara memulai pembicaraan.

"Danna kangen keluarga un?"

"…." Sasori tidak menjawab.

"Bilang aja Danna…un. "

"….." masih tidak ada jawaban.

"Dei kan tempat curhat yang baik!" kata Deidara malah promosi. Tapi, sukses membuat Sasori menoleh ke arahnya.

"Un lo mana?" tanyanya.

"Un!" Sasori sedikit tersenyum. Ah! Deidara lega melihat Sasori tersenyum lagi. Dia pun juga ikut tersenyum.

"Danna kangen un?" Deidara menanyai Sasori lagi.

"Enggak," Jawab Sasori datar.

"Kenapa galau un?" sekarang Deidara menanyai Sasori ala mamah dedeh(?)

"Emang gue kayak orang galau?!" jawab Sasori dengan deathglarenya. Enak aja di bilang galau, seorang Sasori galau? Gak la yaw! (padahal kenyataan o_O)

"Eh santai… Danna santai," tenang Dei.

Padahal sejatinya, Sasori ketawa pelan di balik jubahnya.

"Eh, terus kenapa un?" lanjut Deidara.

"Gakpapa, Cuma lagi mikirin aja," jawab Sasori.

"Mikirin apa un?"

"Mikir, kenapa bisa ada cowok cantik nyasar jadi partner gue…"

"Danna! Aku gak cantik un!" Deidara sewot.

"Terus apa? Ngaca dulu sana…." Ujar Sasori enteng.

"Hhhh, yaudah kalo gakmau partneran sama aku…. Ganti aja sama yang lain un!" Deidara semakin kesal.

"Gak mau."

"Kenapa un? Padahal Danna pasti mikir kalo aku itu lemah ya kan?!"

"Ya, emang bener."

Deidara mendecak sebal. Partnernya ini memang mengesalkan sekali. Kemarin-kemarin dia udah lumayan baik sama Dei, tapi omongannya itu yang bikin orang sebel kayak Deidara sendiri. Deidara baru saja akan meninggalkan Sasori, tapi naasnya dia terpeleset dan hampir saja jatuh ke sungai depan markas. Tapi sebelum itu semua terjadi, Sasori sudah menarik Dei dengan benang chakaranya.

Sasori langsung mencekal lengan Deidara. Sebenarnya, bisa saja Dei memfokuskan chakranya ke kaki, jadi dia bisa mendarat di atas air dengan aman. Tapi Sasori menariknya lebih dulu.

"Hati-hati," kata Sasori pelan, berusaha menyembunyikan raut wajahnya. Deidara bingung.

"Meskipun cuma kepleset, tapi jangan sampe keulang lagi," sambungnya tegas.

"I-iya Danna un." Deidara menjawabnya gugup.

"Dei… lo bisa bikin gue ketawa, seneng, sampe sedih pun lo bisa. Karena itu gue yakin, gue gak akan nyesel punya partner kayak elo…" sekarang Sasori sedikit terkekeh geli melihat perubahan wajah Deidara dari bingung jadi blushing (Perasaan Dei suka blushing ya..)

Sasori gak bercanda apalagi nge-gombal! Jadi bagi Dei, Sasori seperti sedang menyatakan perasaan terpendamnya (emang iya kan)

"Eh, maaf tadi bentak-bentak Danna un," kata Deidara.

"Tadi bukan bentak-bentak Dei, tapi jerit-jerit kayak cewek," balas Sasori sambil mengacak rambut Dei.

"Danna! Aku cowok sejati un!"

"Ah masa'?"

"Ah tauk lah un." Deidara kesel lagi.

"Dei…."

"Hmm?"

"Lo beneran manis kalo lagi cemberut…." ujar Sasori yang kali ini benar (-benar) jujur.

Pipi Deidara memerah lagi, tapi dia tetap cuek. "Danna gak usah jailin aku lagi un!" jawab Dei masih sebel.

"Emang maunya yang beneran?"

Jantung Deidara berdebar gak karuan, apa sih maunya Sasori? Deidara tau pasti Sasori mau menjailinya lagi. Jadi dia tidak akan tertipu oleh gombalan Sasori. Tapi dia benar-benar berharap kejailan Sasori terjadi. Sebelum sempat ia menjawab pertanyaan Sasori, Kisame muncul di dekat mereka berdua.

"Yo, kalian ngapain aja sih hayooo!" tuduh Kisame tiba-tiba, bahkan Samehada ikut-ikutan nodong (?)

"Gak ada apa-apa kok un!" jawab Deidara.

"Yaudah masuk buruan, leader mau kasih pengumuman," kata Kisame.

"Hai," ucap Sasori dan Deidara bebarengan.

Saat Kisame berjalan mendahului mereka, Sasori menggenggam erat jari-jari tangan Deidara, dan Deidara hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hhah, author kok berpikir cerita ini agak aneh yaaa?**

**Mungkin karena gaya bahasanya berubah-ubah…. Habis author bingung..**

**Hwaaaaa….. maafkan author yang banyak salah ini *baru nyadar***

**Maaf kalo jelek ya….**

**Insya Allah taun depan saya perbaiki o_O *plak* maksudnya chapter depan..**

**Jaa…**


	7. Menuju Final (?)

**Maaf beribu maaf…**

**Maaf….**

**Maaaaaaaafffffffffff….!**

**Authornya bener-bener nista neh! Gak apdet berapa taun sih ni author?!**

**Maaf ya readers maaf bangeeeeet! Kuota modem abis, dan lagi males beliii (ketauan kere)**

**Ini juga banyak tugas…. Jadi gak apdet-apdet deh, **

**Daripada kelamaan, ini langsung dibaca yaa….**

**Awalnya mau dijadiin satu sama chapter 8 tapi kok jadinya kepanjangan jadi dipisah deh…**

**Silahkan…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cerita Di Balik SasoDei

Disclaimer : Saso dan Dei berada di bawah bimbingan om Masashi Kishimoto (?)

.

.

.

Sasori merasa dirinya sedang blushing. Padahal pipinya gak merah, tapi dia beropini kalo dia itu blushing… apanya yang blushing kalo pipinya gak merah? YA POKOKNYA ITU BLUSHING! Entah kenapa Sasori malah ngotot sendiri. Setelah melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan Deidara, Sasori dan Deidara berdiri diantara member-member Akatsuki lainnya. Kisame yang tadinya disuruh memanggil mereka berdua hanya manyun-manyun karena merasa dirinya jadi babu disuruh-suruh terus.

"Okee… semua udah kumpul. Langsung aja ya, gue bakal bagiin misi buat kalian semua! HUAHAHAHAHA-ekh!" Tawa nista Pein disambut oleh sekuntum(?) sabit milik Hidan.

"Leader-sama, bolehkah daku cuti untuk menuntaskan drama ter-angst sepanjang masa 'Hanya Manda Yang Tahu'?" pinta Zetsu dengan mata bermika-mika(?) setelah membaca secarik puisi lawas milik Itachi untuk Sasuke. Herannya, ni sinetron kenapa gak bubar-bubar sih? Perasaan tayangnya cuma Ramadhan deh!

"Diam!" bentak Pein. Padahal gak ada yang ngomong selain Zetsu, itu aja udah selesai ngomongnya.

'Kalo di depan gue aja gak segalak itu…' inner Konan agak miris sama kelakuan Pein.

"Hidan-Kakuzu!"

"Hai!" jawan HidanKaku bebarengan.

"Kalian tangkep bijuu ekor 2 Nibi!"

"Yosh!" jawab Hidan. Kakuzu cuma mengangguk.

"Lanjut, Itachi sama Ki-Kisame!" panggil Pein sedikit latah (?)

"Hai!" jawab Itachi semangat, sedangkan jawab Kisame masih mangkel, udah disuruh-suruh, eh malah dipanggil pake double 'Ki'! Kisame kan jadi berasa aki-aki!

"Kalian harus tangkep bijuu ekor 4, Yovie!" perintah Pein.

"Siapa itu Yovie?" Hidan pun heran.

"Ituuuh, yang biasanya nyanyi bareng Nuno!" jawab Pein ringan (?) yang lain hanya ber'oh'ria.

"Gue sama yayang Konan bulan madu ke Ame!" kata Pein mantep sambil cengar-cengir sendiri.

"Ogah! Lagian bulan madu ke Ame?! Gak modal banget!" bantah Konan.

"Yah, yayang Konan… yaudah kemana aja deh!" rayu Pein dengan nada yang -ewwhh-.

"Halah leader curang! Maunya berduaan sama Konan!" kata Deidara malah bikin rusuh.

"Terserah gue dong! Gue yang leader, elo yang sewot!"

Deidara ingin segera melemparkan segepok duid eh, segepok lempung ke muka pierchingan leadernya itu. Kalo saja tidak ditahan oleh Sasori.

"Udah ah! Pokoknya semua beres, lo Zetsu mata-matain matanya mata-mata dari mata-matanya mata katarak Orochimaru!" perintah Pein.

"Oke deh!" jawab Zetsu setengah gak ikhlas.

"Lhoh leader, kita apa tugasnya?" tanya Sasori seraya menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan Deidara.

"Oh gampang kok, cuma cuci piring, potong rumput di kebon Zetsu, sapu markas, pel aquarium Kisame, cariin tikus buat Hidan, bantuin cariin tomat Sasuke yang ilang, beliin Konan origami, beliin gue…-" dan sebelum Pein sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya, Konan menyumpel mulut Pein dengan lempung yang tadi ingin Deidara lempar.

"Singkat kata, kalian beres-beres rumah ya? Gue udah capek jadi babu di markas ini," Ternyata Konan pun menyadari bahwa dirinya juga babu.

"Ta-"

"Gak ada tape, adanya ketan biasa!" bentak Konan.

Akatsuki yang lainpun langsung diem, dengan satu gerakan jari Pein, akhirnya semua bubar ke kamar masing-masing (tumben becus jadi leader!).

"Sial! Padahal kan gue mau ngingetin jangan pake uang kas!" omel Kakuzu ke Hidan. Yang diomelin ternyata udah molor di tempat. Yasud….

"Yang penting rencana selesai," kata Itachi yang berjalan di sebelah Hidan dan Kakuzu.

* * *

"Haaaah! Beres-beres markas kan lebih gak enak daripada nangkep bijuu un! Mana piring-piring di sini udah lumutan!" Deidara mengeluh panjang lebar sambil menatap jijik piring yang lumutan.

"Siapa juga yang mau beres-beres markas kayak gini! Mana suruh motongin rumput liar di kebon Zetsu!" kali ini Sasori yang ngeluh, dia memikirkan saat-saat Zetsu memperkenalkan kebonnya. Isinya! Catat : ular boa, ular phyton, luwak albino, badak bercula kunai(?), musang ekor sembilan(?),buaya darat(?) bahkan hiu Kisame nyasar di sana. Hiiii… pokoknya ngeri!

"Males ah Danna un!" Deidara pun meninggalkan piring-piring yang hendak dicucinya.

"Eh! Dei! Paling enggak piringnya aja yang dicuci!" panggil Sasori.

Deidara terduduk lemas di sofa, menonton tv dengan malas-malasan. Dia sedang bosan, malas mengerjakan apapun, jadi dia hanya menggonta-ganti channel tv. Saat dia melihat siaran wawancara langsung nenek Chiyo (?)yang sesekali membicarakan cucunya, matanya langsung terfokus ke acara tersebut. Tapi dia tidak akan memanggil Sasori. Melihat desa Suna tersebut, dia jadi ingat mimpinya tentang seseorang yang menyusup dan hendak menyerangnya.

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara Sasori yang berteriak kaget….

"GYAAAAAAA!"

"Danna!" Deidara yang panik berlari menuju dapur.

"Danna! Ada ap-" kalimatnya terhenti setelah melihat Zetsu yang lagi nongol persis di depan Sasori dengan tampang cengo.

"Zetsu ngapain ngangetin Sasori no Danna?" tanyanya.

"Gue cuma mo nangkep laler tadi, kan lumayan buat makan venus gue," jawab Kuro aka Zetsu hitam.

"Bukannya elo lagi mata-matain matanya mata-mata dari mata-matanya mata katarak Orochimaru?!" tanya Sasori setengah bingung dan kaget.

"Iya kita mampir sebentar buat ngambil Samehadanya Kisame yang ketinggalan," sambung Shiro aka Zetsu putih.

"Oh…." kata SasoDei kompak.

"Haha! Kenapa gak melawan? Oh yaaaa…. Karena elo bukan ninja!" kata duo Zetsu yang lagi nyengir ala kuda rabies sambil mengejar-ngejar laler yang gedenya emang gak wajar.

Tunggu! Deidara merasa pernah mengalaminya…

"Oke deh kita pergi dulu yaa…" kata Shiro.

"Hmm?" sebelum Zetsu menyelam, Zetsu berbalik dan mengayunkan Samehada ke arah Deidara.

'Hah?' Deidara yang kaget langsung merogoh kantung dan mengambil kunainya.

SHUUUUU!

JLEB!

"HAAAAA?!"

"NANI?!" Deidara tak percaya ternyata yang ditusuknya adalah Sasori!

Sedangkan Zetsu sudah lenyap dari pandangannya. Sasori hanya tertunduk dan diam.

"Sa-Sasori no Danna un?" panggilnya hti-hati.

SSSSHHHHHHH!

Suna bunshin! Ternyata benar ini memang mirip dengan mimpi Deidara.

"Lo gak apa-apa kan?" tanya Sasori yang tiba-tiba muncul di samping Deidara.

"Ke-kenapa danna? Itu- Zetsu- Samehada un?" tanya Deidara balik dengan terbata-bata plus gak jelas.

"Oh iya, tadi gue kira Zetsu lagi brutal-brutalnya ngejar laler, jadinya mau nebas lo pake Samehada. Jadi gue halangin Zetsu biar gak ngenain lo," ujar Sasori lengkap pake banget!

Deidara cuma bisa cengo.

"Heheh… untungnya Zetsu gak jadi pake Samehada, ternyata lalernya udah ilang," tambah Sasori sambil cengengesan.

Deidara membelalak kaget, Sasori memang perhatian dengannya. Wajah Deidara setengah kaget dan setengah khawatir sambil memandangi Sasori yang tertawa atau lebih tepatnya lagi nyengir di hadapannya.

"Eh?" Sasori mendengar sayup-sayup seperti suara neneknya. Dia pun berjalan menuju ruang tengah dan mendapati neneknya terpampang di tv (?) Sekali lagi Deidara cuma cengo. Dia hanya membeku di tempat.

Deidara akhirnya sadar dan langsung menyusul Sasori yang sedang menatap layar tv. Ekspresinya datar. Deidara memang selalu memperhatikan setiap sesuatu yang menyangkut masa lalunya, sepertinya Sasori berusaha untuk melupakannya dengan menunjukkan raut wajah seolah-olah dia tidak peduli. Dia hanya memandang Sasori dari samping. Tapi dia merasa mata _hazel_ Sasori tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan yang sebenarnya.

Sasori pergi meninggalkan ruang itu dan berlalu menuju dapur masih tanpa ekspresi.

Sasori tidak mengerjakan sesuatu di dapur, dia hanya mencuci dan mencuci tangannya, membiarkan air kran terus mengalir. Deidara menepuk bahu Sasori pelan, tapi Sasori masih belum menoleh.

"Danna…."

Pertama, Deidara ingin mengatakan kalau-kalau sampai airnya habis, mereka berdua pasti bakal diomeli Kakuzu sepanjang tahun. Tapi ini bukan waktu yang tepat, yang ada dia malah dibantai habis-habisan sama yang baca fic ini! Dia tau Sasori pasti masih punya uneg-uneg yang belum dikeluarkan.

"Apa?" jawab Sasori datar tanpa menoleh, sambil mematikan kran dan mengelap tangannya.

Kali ini Deidara diam. Dia yakin Sasori tidak akan mengatakan masalahnya di depan Deidara. Bingung deh dia…. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Mereka berdua sedang saling diam sekarang.

'Ekh! Kenapa tadi aku pilih siaran langsung Nenek Chiyo?!' inner Deidara malah frustasi sendiri.

Sekarang Sasori berbalik dan menghadap Deidara. Nah, Deidara malah tambah bingung!

"S-Sasori no Danna…."

Sasori cuma memperhatikan Deidara, dia tidak memandang ketus ke arah Deidara, hanya saja pikirannya masih berusaha untuk melupakan masa lalunya.

"Kalo punya masalah, jangan disimpen sendiri un. Certain aja!" nasihat Deidara yang sungguh bijak. Ternyata oh ternyata, Deidara punya bakat interpersonal saudara-saudara!

Sasori mulai berpikir, mungkin memang sebaiknya dia ceritakan saja ke Deidara.

"Hmm."

"Ada Dei sama Akatsuki yang lain kok un!" kata Deidara meyakinkan.

Sasori tersenyum, dan Deidara termehek-mehek(?) eh maksudnya Deidara jadi salting sendiri. Padahal udah beberapa kali dia lihat Sasori senyum, tapi jantungnya tetep gak terbiasa liat senyumnya, masih aja deg-degan. Tapi untuk sementara, dia melupakan pipinya yang memerah saat ini.

"Tapi gak usah cerita sekarang juga gak apa-apa un," katanya sambil malu-malu kyuubi(?)

Sebenarnya Sasori juga bingung, jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat ngalah-ngalahin julukan Yellow Flash-nya Minato (gimana jadinya tuh?) Dia seneng Deidara bener-bener pake sangat-sangat perhatian tambah sekali sama dia. Kalo saja Sasori manusia utuh, pasti dia udah blushing daritadi. Untungnya enggak. Sasori yang sama saltingnya cuma garuk-garuk kepalanya yang gak gatel.

"Emm Dei, sebenernya…." Sasori akan membuat pengakuan!

Deidara udah was-was sendiri. Gimana jadinya kalo Sasori menyatakan cinta? (pede amat lo Dei!) mungkinkah dia akan terkena serangan jantung mendadak? Ah! Who knows?

"Sebenernya aku…." Kata Sasori yang semakin ambigu. Dan Sasori menggunakan AKU! Hoho… authornya merasa gak enak kalo Sasori pake gue-elo terus ke Deidara. Ini juga bukti kalo Sasori gak selalu kasar ke Deidara.

Deidara keringat dingin, Sasori keringat-keringatan (?)

"Sebenernya akuu tu…."

Deidara pengen meledak!

"Sebenernya aku juga perlu mandi…." Kata Sasori sambil bernafas lega. Yaaaaah…..

Deidara sebenernya udah lega gak jadi jantungan, tapi sekarang dia malah sweatdrop habis-habisan! Hadeeeh…. dia sendiri juga pengen tau apa yang sebenernya mau dibilangin Sasori, pasti bukan itu yang pengen dikatain Sasori.

Hah! Sudah-sudah! Deidara tidak tahan lagi (Apanya yang gak tahan hayooo?) dia harus menyatakan perasaannya pada Sasori! masa bodoh kalo Sasori marah sama dia, yang penting Sasori tau kalo Deidara itu….

"Danna…." Panggil Deidara dengan nada sedikit memaksa.

Sasori hanya mengangkat wajahnya yang tadi tertunduk.

"Aku…"

'Ternyata susah juga ya nyatain perasaan!' mangkel Deidara dalam hati. 'Kumpulkan keberanian!' Deidara malah menyemangati dirinya sendiri ala Guy.

"AKU SUKA SAMA DANNA UN!"

…..

…..

Ternyata teriakan Deidara menembus tujuh segel yang menutupi gua Akatsuki ini (?)

Sasori yang telah selesai mengalami budeg sesaat cuma bisa terbengong-bengong mendengarnya. Kaget harus apa, harus berekasi bagaimana, harus menganga atau tidak, atau malah harus bilang 'WAW'? Ah pikirannya kacau, dan matanya hanya tertuju pada seseorang yang ada tepat di hadapannya sekarang, seolah tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan didengarnya.

Dan begitulah Deidara menyatakan perasaannya pada Sasori dengan 'UN'…. Sungguh elit!

Deidara yang baru menyadari betapa keras teriakannya (namanya juga teriakan!) langsung menutup mulutnya dengan tangan dan berusaha untuk tidak menatap Sasori. Tapi sedetik kemudian Sasori tersenyum lagi! membuat Deidara yang meliriknya sekilas jantungan! (lebe!)

"Aku juga suka sama kamu kok Dei, " kata Sasori enteng.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Penasaran?

Baca chapter selanjutnya-


	8. Ending Yang Menarikkah?

**Waaaaaa…. Apakah alay? Semoga enggak deh..**

**Ini diaaa final chapter yang khusus di apdet bareng chapter 7**

**Ini emang aslinya sepaket….**

**Okeeeee langsung baca…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cerita Di Balik SasoDei

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

**A/N : Ingat! Jika anda merasa ingin BAB, maka pergilah ke toilet segera!**

**Jika anda merasa mules baca fic ini, segera datangi eyang Jirayya!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Deidara mati rasa seketika. Mukanya berubah merah padam, entah mungkin karena dia mau meledak. Hampir saja dia mau pingsan (lebe amat ah!) kalo dia gak berpikir lagi apa yang barusan dikatakan Sasori.

"S-suka dalam artian apa un?" tanya Deidara dengan ragu.

"Eto…" Sasori kembali garuk-garuk kepala.

"M-maksudnya… gimana yaa…."

Deidara was-was lagi.

"Aku sayang kamu Dei…" lanjut Sasori sambil malu-malu (Aiiiiiihhh! Lucunya mereka berdua ^^)

Deidara langsung lari dari dapur menuju kamarnya dan langsung menutup pintunya.

"Aduh! Kenapa gue ngomong kayak gitu tadiiii?!" Sasori jambak-jambak rambut sendiri.

"MMMHHHHHHH!" sementara itu Deidara menyumpel dirinya sendiri dengan tanah liatnya.

Sebenernya mereka berdua ini kenapa sih?

* * *

"Kira-kira mereka berdua ngapain aja ya di markas?"

"Paling lagi debat seni gak penting."

"Ah, mungkin lagi kasih makan hiu-hiu gue!"

Sore ini, anggota Akatsuki yang lain baru selesai menjalani misinya dengan hasil GAGAL! What the….?! Kok gagal sih? Yaudahlah gakpapa besok-besok kan juga masih bisa.. (ini mah leadernya yang gak becus!) mereka pun memasuki markas dengan kondisi yang layu (?) dan melihat Deidara dan Sasori yang sedang duduk di satu sofa tapi dengan jarak yang sangaaaaaat jauh….

Mereka cengo. Pasalnya, ini rencana Konan dan Itachi yang pengen ngasih Sasori sama Deidara waktu 'khusus' berdua. Kirain mau jadian! Eh ini malah saling jauh-jauhan.

"Lho?" Konan makin bingung. Ni anak berdua kemarin peluk-pelukan. Tapi kok Deidara malah nutupin mukanya terus pake majalah… majalah si Pein lagi! ini nih yang bikin Konan naik darah.

Sasori dan Deidara gak sadar anggota lain udah pada dateng. Sementara Deidara berusaha untuk jauh-jauh dari Sasori, Sasorinya malah semakin ngedeketin Deidara. Sasori bingung sama sikap Deidara yang tiba-tiba ngejauhin Sasori… apa dia salah omong? Akhirnya dia cuma berani duduk di pojokan sofa.

"Kalian ngapain sih?" tanya Pein sok-sokan bijak.

"Lagi bacalah leader, un," jawab Deidara yang gak tahu menahu si Pein udah ngeluarin asep.

"Tumben baca kayak gituan?" tanya Kakuzu menyadarkan.

Sontak Deidara langsung menutup bukunya dan melemparnya ke aquarium Kisame. Membuat Pein melotot pada Deidara. Kalo gak ada Konan sekarang, Dei pasti sudah habis dimaho-in eh salah… di-shinra tensei sama Pein.

"Ngapain aja tadi kalian berdua?" goda Itachi (?) sambil kedip-kedip kayak orang belekan.

"Kenapa sih lo Chi? Katarak?" tuduh Sasori seenak jidat.

"Enak aja lo ngomong! Gue selalu pake in**o tau!" bantah Itachi.

"Tenang-tenang semuanya gue tau mereka ngapain aja daritadi pagi…." Kata Zetsu tiba-tiba.

"Hah?! Jadi lo berhasil masangin alat perekam ke mereka berdua?" teriak Konan dengan riang gembira bak anak malang yang berhasil menggembala biri-birinya. Sebenernya sih itu usul Zetsu, tapi gak ditanggepin sama yang lain, mengingat Zetsu punya keterbatasan otak (?) jadi cuma Zetsu sendiri yang berusaha… kasian Zetsu….

Mata Deidara melebar, begitu juga dengan Sasori. Deidara udah keringat dingin aja ngeliatin Zetsu lagi nyariin alat entah apa di balik jubahnya. Tapi dia bertanya-tanya… apa bener Zetsu sempet masangin alat perekam ke Deidara?

"Nah ini dia!" semua mata tertuju ke arah Zetsu. "Laler Perekam Suara!"

Krik…krik…

Sunyi…..

"Uhuk!" kemudian Hidan batuk.

…

"Kita liat rekamannya yaa…." Semua telinga terfokus pada laler yang hinggap di venus flytrap Zetsu.

"Aku tak percaya Manda… jadi ini bukti kalau kau benar-benar mencintaiku?... Cukup Suigetsu! Manda tidak mungkin melakukan semua ini… PLAK!- kreekhhksh-" rekaman pun berakhir dengan mengenaskan. Semua memandang ke arah Zetsu. Zetsu Cuma nyengir.

"Eh maaf, itu tadi flashback 'Hanya Manda Yang Tahu'."

Akatsuki minus Zetsu sweatdrop.

"Jadi tadi gue cuma berhasil masang di kerah Sasori. Soalnya waktu lalernya mau menuju Deidara, eh Sasori malah nongol ngalangin…. Jadilah kotoran lalernya hinggap di jubah Sasori…" jelas Zetsu.

Sekarang gantian Sasori yang deg-degan. Zetsu sedang mempercepat hasil rekamannya, dan akhirnya mem-_pause _suatu adegan (?)

"AKU SUKA SAMA DANNA UN!..."

Hening sesaat.

"…. Aku juga suka sama kamu kok Dei…."

Semua mata membelalak kaget. Kecuali Zetsu yang udah tau dan Kakuzu yang lagi ngecek utang-utang anggota lain. Pierching Pein rontok semua. Konan masih cengo gak percaya. Itachi ngelus keriputnya. Hidan berdzikir. Kisame kayang (?)

'Mampus un! Harus gimana nih?!' inner Deidara panik dan tengah menyesali kenpa dia harus teriak-teriak gitu. Padahal kan sebenernya tu alat perekam (baca : kotoran laler) Cuma bisa ngerekam omongan orang yang ditempelin aja! Gara-gara dia teriak jadi ikut kerekam deh….

"Demi pantat ayam! Beneran itu Sas?" tanya Itachi lebay.

"Demi Jashin botak! Lo serius Dei?" kata Pein gak kalah lebay, dan langsung terkena ciuman maut sabit Hidan.

"Pasti beneran dong! Ya kan Dei… Sas?" tanya Konan sambil noel-noel lengan Deidara.

Yang ditanya cuma garuk-garuk kepala, BARENG! Ini dua sejoli emang kompak!

"Emm..m-masa' sih gue pernah bilang gitu?" ucap Sasori.

"Ngaco ah Zetsu, itu pasti diedit yaaa un?"

"Enggak mungkin. Ini asli!" kata Zetsu.

"Ah! Males! Elo berdua emang gak jelas hubungannya, " Hidan lalu pergi menuju kamar diikuti Kakuzu yang masih sibuk mantengin catetan utangnya.

"Itachi-san, ayok kita liat gossip terbaru… siapa tau kita bisa masukin berita ini biar sampe kemana-mana!" kata Kisame sambil ngelirik-lirik SasoDei. Itachi pun cuma senyum-senyum gaje dan meninggalkan ruang tengah bersama Kisame.

"Oh Pein, nonton yuk berdua!" ajak Konan.

"Eh ayo-ayo yayang Konan! Mau nonton di bioskop mana? Konoha? Suna? Kiri?" tanya Pein dengan semangat yang membara.

"Di Kebon Zetsu, nontonin semut ngupil! Ayok!" jawab Konan sambil menggeret Pein ke kamar mereka.

JGLEG!

Pintu kamar tertutup semua. Zetsu pun udah nyelem entah kemana. Tinggal Sasori dan Deidara yang saling berhadapan.

"Dei."

"Hmm?"

"Kenapa sih?"

"Apanya?"

"Lo gak percaya sama apa yang gue omongin tadi pagi?"

"Danna pasti boong kan? Aku gak mau ketipu lagi un!" seru Deidara sambil memandang ke arah lain.

"Gu- aku serius!" kata Sasori yang merasa gaya bicara dan nada bicaranya memang tidak meyakinkan bagi Deidara.

"Gak bakal Danna!" Deidara menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Cih!" Sasori mendecak sebal. Bagaimana cara meyakinkan Deidara?

Dia berjalan mendekati Deidara dan langsung meraih tangan Deidara untuk digenggamnya. Deidara yang tersentak kaget berusaha memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Kamu bilang kamu suka sama aku, terus kamu mau aku jawab apa? Aku beneran suka kamu Dei… aku gak tau gimana cara buktiinya…." Kata Sasori serius.

"Ato yang kamu bilang tadi boong ya?" sambung Sasori.

"Em- aku beneran suka S-Sasori no Danna un…." Jawab Deidara.

"Aku belum percaya kamu suka sama aku," kata Sasori.

"Aku serius Danna!" sekarang Deidara yang ngotot.

"Kalo kamu percaya aku serius tadi…. Aku juga bakal percaya kamu serius."

"Aku percaya Danna un."

Konan tersenyum puas. Pein termanyun-manyun. Itachi menyeringai ke arah Kisame. Kisame merinding. Hidan tobat(?) SALAH! Hidan syukuran. Kakuzu marah-marah duitnya dihabisin buat syukuran. Zetsu ngupil(?) Mereka semua telah menguping lewat laler Zetsu dari kamar Pein. Ternyata Sasori dan Deidara lupa kalo kotoran lalernya masih nempel, belum lagi laler yang satunya tadi udah buang hajat (?) di jubah Deidara. Lengkap sudah!

"Akhirnya! Perlu ya, kita tinggal dulu biar bisa ngaku?" kata Itachi setelah keluar dari persembunyiannya (baca : ruang bokep aka kamar Pein)

SasoDei cuma cengo.

"Kalian emang lucu ya?" sambung Hidan.

"Sebentar lagi pasti ada makan besaaaaar!" kata Kisame bahagia. Kakuzu pun melotot.

"Kok makan besar un?" tanya Deidara.

"Buat PJ dong! Pajak Jadian!" jawab Konan tepat di telinga Pein, seolah mengingatkan Pein kalo Konan gak pernah dikasih PJ sama si Pein. Emang Konan sama Pein udah jadian? Entahlah….

"Siapa yang jadian? Aku gak jadian lhoooo!" bantah Deidara pede.

"Tapi tadi kan kalian udah nyatain perasaan masing-masing, itu kan jadian!" kata Pein sok tau.

"Itu kan bukan berarti jadian?!" elak Sasori.

"Yah terserah! Anggep aja tadi jadian, ya gak?" ujar Konan kepada semua anggota yang sedang berkumpul, dan dijawab dengan anggukan dari semua member. Lalu sebagian dari mereka menuju dapur dengan terpaksa (digeret Konan) sebagian lagi cuma nonton 'Hanya Manda Yang Tahu' (Itu mah cuma Zetsu! )

Bayangan kata 'pajak' menghantui pikiran Sasori. Pasalnya dia lagi bokek sekarang ini. Tapi ternyata Deidaranya malah mesam-mesem sendiri. Bikin Sasori bingung, 'ni anak kok biasa-biasa aja ya?' innernya.

"Yang bayarin pasti Kakuzu Danna un!" kata Deidara semangat seolah tau apa yang sedang dipikirkan Sasori.

Sasori lega dan balas tersenyum ke arah Deidara.

Lalu mereka berpelukan ala teletubbies! Salah! Berpelukan biasa kok!

Semetara itu…

"Yayang Konan, kenapa kita gak seromantis mereka? Gimana kalo besok kita liburan berdua aja ke Konoha? Ya ya mau yaaaaa?" rayu Pein dengan wajah yang dibikin imut, sayangnya orang-orang ngira itu wajah orang kebelet boker(?)

"Iyaa okeee…. Gue bakal liburan berdua ke Konoha, bareng MAYAT PEIN!" balas Konan dengan aura suram di belakangnya.

"Kenapa kau begitu jahat padaku Konan-chaaaaaaaannnnn!"

DUAGH!

Pein pun pingsan dengan damai.

"Aku percaya kok Danna suka sama aku un! Aku sayang Danna!"

"Aku juga sayang kamu Dei…."

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OWARI KAH?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tenaaaaang! Bonus omake niiiiih….

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OMAKE~**

Sasori tengah membenarkan Hirukonya saat ini. Setelah beberapa hari tertelantarkan karena memang dilarang diperbaiki oleh Deidara, akhirnya Hiruko dibenarkan juga. Saat Sasori telah selesai merombak(?) Hiruko dan membenahi peralatannya, tiba-tiba dia dikagetan oleh Deidara yang mendobrak pintu seenaknya dan langsung menubruk Sasori sampai terjatuh.

Dan posisi mereka –wah- banget gitu! Deidara menindih tubuh Sasori dan mengunci kedua tangan Sasori.

"Dei, lo apa-apaan sih! Ntar kalo badan gue remuk semua gimana?!" sewot Sasori yang khawatir kalau-kalau tubuh kayunya copot semua, tapi tidak berusaha melawan.

"Danna mau pake Hiruko ya? Pokoknya gak boleh!" larang Deidara.

"Kenapa? Hooo… bilang aja lo mau liat wajah gue terus kan?" Kata Sasori kelewat pede. "Lagian gue cuma pake kalo keluar markas kok!" lanjutnya.

"Gak mau! Danna cuma boleh pake Hiruko kalo aku yang minta un!"

"Kalo kayak gitu pasti lo bakal minta gue gak pake Hiruko seumur hidup!" bantah Sasori.

"Hmm, iya sih…. Yaudah terserah Danna. Tapi ada satu syaratnya un!" kata Deidara.

"Apaan? Cepetan badan gue mau hancur!" desak Sasori.

Deidara menyeringai bak telah menemukan target untuk dianiaya. Sementara Sasori punya firasat buruk tentang syaratnya. Kemudian, Dei menyampirkan poninya di telinga lalu merogoh kantungnya dan mengambil sebuah kunai. Deidara mengarahkan kunainya ke wajah Sasori, sedangkan Sasori berusaha menahan dengan satu tangannya yang bebas.

"Mau ngapain lo Dei?" tanya Sasori panik sambil menahan kunai Deidara. Dianya parno siapa tau Deidara mau nulis 'I LOVE BARBIE' di wajahnya, itu kan FITNAH! (serius?)

Tapi Sasori tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi karena posisinya yang tidak mendukung(?) dia cuma bisa pasrah dengan memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan kunai Deidara menuju wajahnya dengan _slow motion_ (?)

"Dei!-"

TRING!

Sasori hanya mendengar suara kunai yang terjatuh, dan saat itu juga dia merasakan bibirnya terkunci dengan bibir Deidara. Sasori membuka matanya kaget dan hanya bisa kaget…. ya kaget…. Badannya serasa kaku tak bisa digerakkan. Deidara melepaskan tangan Sasori dan menjauhkan bibirnya dari Sasori. Kemudian dia bangkit dan meninggalkan Sasori begitu saja sambil tersenyum-senyum bak anjing kecil merana(?)…salah, yang betul anjing kecil bahagia.

"Syaratnya udah terpenuhi Danna un!"

Pintu pun tertutup.

Sasori masih bengong, gaktau nantinya gimana cara dia menyiksa Deidara….

"Na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na…."

"NANI?!"

….

Lalu kamera menyorot langit di mana terdapat dua burung berseru, "Ahou…. Ahou." (?)

Yang kemudian bertransformasi menjadi….

"Maho…. Maho…."

**OWARI~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Akhirnya terdapat kata OWARI yang benar-benar OWARI!**

**Beban saya berkurang! Huwaaaaaaaa! *lari-lari keliling Gedo mazo (?)**

**Bagi yang udah nonton Naruto SD pasti tau adegan burung bagian terakhir tadi,**

**Semoga para readers tidak mengalami gangguan kesehatan setelah menyelesaikan fic ini…**

**Padahal author bener-bener maksain pikiran biar sanggup nyelesein fic ini,**

**Haaaaah berakhir sudah semua ini…..**

**Mohon maaf sedalam-dalmnya kalo fic ini kurang berkenan di hati (?) para pembaca**

**Akhir kata, saya ucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya bagi yang sudah rela menangis.. eh, rela tertawa dan tersenyum-senyum sendiri sampai dianggap gila….**

**Terima kasih… **

**Terima kasih…,**

**Dan Terima kasih….**


End file.
